Drużyna Dziewięciu
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Sam spędza weekend ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ze Stanford. Nie jest już jednak tym samym facetem, którego znali. Z punktu widzenia obcej osoby. Sezon drugi.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **emebalia

**Oryginalny tytuł: **Fellowship of the Nine** (link znajdziecie na moim profilu)**

**Tłumacz: Quiet. crash**

**Kochana autorka tego opowiadania dała mi swoją zgodę na przetłumaczenie go na polski. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba tak samo jak mnie! Życzę miłego czytania!**

**/txtbreak/**

Kiedyś byliśmy _Drużyną Dziewięciu_. Cole i Anne, Sam i Jess, Brenda, Eric, Andrea, Vincent no i ja, Luis. Myślę, że to Sam wymyślił nam tę nazwę. A może Vincent, obaj interesowali się bardzo tymi rzeczami. Chyba nawet przeczytali książki zanim wyszły filmy.

Tak jak o tym myślę, powinniśmy byli wiedzieć, że nasza _Drużyna _musiała się rozpaść, wiecie, tak jak ta w filmie. Zły omen albo co. Nie mogła istnieć wiecznie.

W Halloween wyszedłem z Samem i Jess świętując LSAT Sama i jego nadchodzącą rozmowę kwalifikacyjną i wszystko było cacy. A potem się zepsuło.

Najpierw straciliśmy Jess w pożarze, a tydzień później Sam po prostu odjechał ze swoim bratem.

Nie ktoś, kogo można by się spodziewać na terenie Stanford, ten jego brat. Czuć było od niego kłopoty na kilometr. Nie rozmawiał dużo z żadnym z nas, tylko rzucał nam złe spojrzenia za każdym razem gdy staraliśmy się pocieszyć Sama. Albo byliśmy w tym samym pomieszczeniu co oni. Bo gdy tylko przyjechał nie było już więcej Sama, byli bracia Winchester.

Sam nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyjaśnił gdzie wybył z bratem w ten weekend przed pożarem i każde pytanie na ten temat dostawało odpowiedź w postaci spojrzenia na jego brata kątem oka i jakiegoś kiepskiego kłamstwa.

Wszyscy zobaczyliśmy dlaczego Sam nigdy nie rozmawiał o swojej rodzinie. Ledwo się przyznał, że w ogóle ma brata, ale gdzie on był i co robił, to pozostało niewyjaśnione.

Strzelałem, że w więzieniu, wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło. Co wprawiło mnie w ten stan to to, że Sam wyjechał z Deanem, a przynajmniej myślę, że tak miał na imię. Na podróż samochodem.

Sam jakiś czas utrzymywał kontakt ale głównie zależało mu na informacjach o nas i nigdy nie zdradzał niczego o sobie. Gdzie był, co robił, ani słowa. Parę razy spytałem go kiedy planował wrócić i dokończyć swoją edukację ale na to też nigdy mi nie odpowiedział.

W każdym razie, straciliśmy Jess, Sam był Bóg wie gdzie, a gdzieś koło Bożego Narodzenia straciliśmy też Annę. Zerwała z Colem i pojechała spędzić Święta z rodziną. Ale nigdy tam nie dotarła. Niektórzy mówią, że po prostu uciekła, niektórzy, że zabił ją jakiś morderczy autostopowicz. Nie wiem. Wiem tylko tyle, że to były najbardziej gówniane Święta w historii, a nasza _Drużyna Dziewięciu _zeszła do sześciu osób.

Vincent żartował, że wybraliśmy zły film i trzeba było wziąć coś w stylu _Final Destination_.

Przeżyliśmy rok bez kolejnych strat, chyba że by liczyć Sama, który przestał odbierać nasze telefony i odpowiadać na maile. Muszę się przyznać, że nie myślałem o nim od miesięcy. Pojawił się w moich myślach znowu koło listopada. Tak jak Jess i trochę później Anna, ale przeżyliśmy wszyscy ten rok w jednym kawałku. Wciąż szóstka, wciąż dobrych przyjaciół, może nawet bliższych sobie niż wcześniej.

Z nowym rokiem dopiero od kilku dni patrzyliśmy przed siebie. Nie zapominając o tej trójce, którą straciliśmy, ale gotowi iść do przodu. Gdy Cole zaproponował przedłużenie weekendu w domku swoich rodziców nad jeziorem wszyscy uznali to za dobry pomysł. Kilka dni wspólnej dobrej zabawy. Może jakieś łyżwy albo okazjonalna bitwa na śnieżki, ale definitywnie piwo i mocniejszy alkohol.

Nie powiem, bo nie wiem, dlaczego napisałem do Sama z prośbą, żeby do nas dołączył. Nie oczekiwałem odpowiedzi, a już na pewno nie, że przyjedzie.

**/txtbreak/**

**Kolejne rozdziały powinny pojawiać się co kilka dni, do tygodnia maksymalnie.**

**Do zobaczenia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drugi rozdział, akcja nieco się zagęszcza ale jeszcze nie bardzo. Już niedługo ;)**

**W każdym razie, miłego czytania!**

**/txtbreak/**

- Skończymy w jeziorze jak będziesz tak prowadził - krzyknęła Brenda na Vincenta z tylnego siedzenia i byłem zmuszony się z nią zgodzić. No dobra, może prędzej wylądowalibyśmy na jeziorze niż w nim bo było wystarczająco zmrożone, żeby móc po nim jeździć. Ale już mogłem nas sobie wyobrazić wbitych w jakąś zaspę.

- Mam wszystko pod kontrolą - oświadczył Vincent ale nieco zwolnił. Droga była ledwo widoczna i wciąż padał śnieg.

- Zapada nas wszystkich - powiedziałem i nie byłem pewny czy ten pomysł bardzo mi się podobał. Z tego co wiedziałem to była jedyna droga do domku, a domek był jedynym budynkiem w okolicy na przestrzeni kilometrów. Uroczo.

- Cole mówił, że jak to się stanie to przyślą nam pług. - Brenda odwróciła się w siedzeniu i uśmiechnęła do mnie szeroko. - Nie martw, jeśli utkniemy tu na całą zimę upewnię się, że Cole'a zjemy pierwszego.

- Albo może Sama - zastanowił się Vincent. - W końcu jest z nas największy.

- Jeśli naprawdę przyjedzie - odpowiedziałem. - Uwierzę jak zobaczę.

- Ale mówił, że przyjedzie, prawda? - spytała Brenda z tym błyskiem w oku. Od zawsze trochę podkochiwała się w Samie. Nigdy niczego nie próbowała, z tego co wiem, ale i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło. Gdybyście kiedykolwiek zobaczyli Sama i Jess razem byłby jasne, że w życiu Sama nie było miejsca na żadną inną kobietę. Przynajmniej tak było. Teraz, gdy Jess nie żyła od ponad roku, kto wie?

- Mówił, że przyjedzie - odpowiedziałem. Sam poprosił o wskazówki jak dojechać i pytał, czy czegoś nie przywieźć, jak piwo czy coś, a ja powiedziałem mu, że wystarczy, żeby tam był. Odpowiedział uśmiechniętą emotką i 'do zobaczenia'.

W końcu domek pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. Płatki śniegu wirowały w powietrzu i niemal niemożliwym było zobaczyć coś dalej niż front samochodu, ale udało nam się nie utknąć w śniegu.

- Domek, ja pierniczę - gwizdnął Vincent wyłączając silnik.

- Był mniejszy przed wielką zeszłoroczną przeróbką - powiedziałem mu. Raz czy dwa byłem tutaj przed remontem. Wtedy to był całkiem zwyczajny domek, no dobra, może odrobinkę większy i wygodniejszy niż większość, ale wciąż tylko domek. Teraz miał dwa piętra i werandę większą niż niektóre domy całoroczne i z mojego miejsca widziałem, że nie zapomniano o strychu z ogromnymi oknami wychodzącymi na jezioro. Przynajmniej będzie wystarczająco miejsca dla siedmiu osób więc nie dostaniemy klaustrofobii już po pierwszych trzech godzinach.

Auta Cole'a i Erica zaparkowane były z przodu więc zapewne wszyscy już byli na miejscu. Jak na razie ani śladu Sama.

- No dobra, zanieśmy wszystko do środka. - Vincent otworzył bagażnik i zebraliśmy swoje graty.

- Na prawdę potrzebujesz tego wszystkiego? - musiałem spytać gdy Brenda wyciągnęła swoje dwie torby, niemal pękające w szwach.

- To długi weekend - wzruszyła ramionami. Od dzisiaj, czwartku, do poniedziałku dokładnie, więc zgoda, będziemy potrzebowali sporo rzeczy.

Chrząkając wyciągnąłem swój bagaż i dobra, moja torba była tak samo wypchana jak jej i tak, rozważałem wzięcie dwóch, ale nigdy bym się jej nie przyznał. Nazwijcie to głupią męską dumą, ale dziewczyny muszą mieć więcej rzeczy niż faceci. Inaczej świat by się zapadł w sobie.

- Właźmy do środka zanim odmrożę sobie jaja. - Vincent tupnął dla rozgrzania i pośpieszyliśmy do chatki.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Cole przywitał nas pierwszy, razem z Andreą i Erikiem. Sama brak.

- Rzućcie graty do tego kąta. - Cole machnął ręką w ogólnym kierunku. - Później rozdzielimy pokoje. Macie piwo.

Zostawiliśmy walizki i zaśnieżone buty w kącie i już po chwili wszyscy zgromadziliśmy się wokół ognia z butelką w ręce. Po długiej podróży w śniegu miło było znów się ogrzać. Poruszałem palcami stóp w skarpetkach szukając ciepła od ognia.

Nie widzieliśmy się od środka grudnia więc mieliśmy sporo do nadrobienia. Nie to żeby działo się coś ciekawego. Spędzaliśmy czas z rodziną tak jak co roku i historie były te same. Bracia Andrei skasowali jej wóz, to było najciekawszym niusem.

Ale to wszystko służyło tylko do zabicia czasu. Czekaliśmy na Sama. Nie byliśmy pewni czy się naprawdę zjawi. Tak mówił, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo, co nie?

Rozmowa wracała do Sama co jakiś czas. Historyjki o nim, o Samie i Jess. Unikaliśmy tematu pożaru, ale było wystarczająco wspomnień o Samie z jego pobytu w Stanford.

Jako jego były współlokator wiedziałem nieco więcej o przeszłości Sama niż pozostali. Nie da się żyć z kimś na niewielkiej przestrzeni i nic o nim nie wiedzieć. Nawet jeśli nie odzywa się słowem. Ale z tych fragmentów informacji większością już się podzieliłem nie raz przy innych okazjach i wcale nie wiedziałem tak znowu dużo.

Sam miał trudne dzieciństwo, to było dość jasne. Dzieciństwo, które pozostawiło mu blizny na ciele i duszy. To i fakt, że Sam nigdy nie mówił o swoim ojcu dało mi pewien obraz sytuacji.

- Myślicie, że przyjedzie sam? - spytała Andrea z oczami utkwionymi w ogniu. - Czy że ktoś go przywiezie?

_Ktoś _to byłby albo brat Sama, albo, co gorsza, jego ojciec. Nie byłem pewny czy chciałem spotkać któregokolwiek z nich.

- Nie mam pojęcia. - Łyknąłem piwa. Tuż po śmierci Jess, kiedy Sam wciąż jeszcze odpowiadał na moje maile wspominał tylko o swoim bracie od czasu do czasu. Ani słowa o swoim ojcu więc miałem nadzieję, że był wystarczająco mądry, żeby trzymać się od sukinsyna z daleka. Nie żebym ufał temu jemu bratu.

Tak wypadło, że byłem najbliżej okna, więc jako pierwszy zobaczyłem czarny samochód zbliżający się do domku. Widziałem już ten samochód. To on zabrał od nas Sama. Może to było nieco gorzkawe spojrzenie na sprawę, ale tak właśnie czułem.

- Nadjeżdża Sam - powiedziałem, gdy auto się zatrzymało.

**/txtbreak/**

**Ach tak, za kilka dni ciąg dalszy! Do zobaczenia wtedy! Mam nadzieję ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Wszyscy zgromadzili się za mną, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć, a ja obserwowałem jak drzwiczki otwierają się po obu stronach jednocześnie. Strona pasażera była widoczna z okna i muszę przyznać, że zapomniałem jak wysoki był Sam. A może urósł odkąd widziałem go ostatni raz.

Po drugiej stronie inny mężczyzna wysiadł z auta i z jedną ręką opartą na dachu spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Brat Sama. Dean.

Widziałem go tylko raz czy dwa w tym tygodniu po śmierci Jess no i oczywiście na pogrzebie, ale rozpoznałem go natychmiast. Ta sama stara skórzana kurtka, te same podarte jeansy, ten same wygląd niebezpiecznego gościa. Jego trudno było zapomnieć.

Przez sekundę chciałem odsunąć się od okna, uciec z jego linii wzroku, ale zebrałem się w sobie i wytrzymałem jego spojrzenie. Dean powiedział coś do Sama, który odwrócił się i szeroki uśmiech rozlał mu się po twarzy. Pomachał i ja mu odmachałem, a potem wszyscy pośpieszyliśmy do drzwi.

- Sam! - Brenda była na dworze pierwsza i natychmiast zamknęła Sama w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Głowa sięgała jej zaledwie do do jego piersi, ale wydawała się zadowolona kładąc ją tam na chwilę.

Sam po prostu tam stał z niepewnie rozłożonymi ramionami i spojrzał na brata zanim oddał uścisk.

- Brenda - powiedział. - Dobrze cię widzieć.

A potem wszyscy dołączyliśmy. Przytuliliśmy go i uścisnęliśmy mu dłoń i Sam szczerzył się jak debil. Wszyscy się uśmiechaliśmy poza Deanem, który stał w w ponurej ciszy, samochód między nim a nami jak mur chiński, i tylko obserwował całą scenę jakby spodziewał się, że rozerwiemy Sama na strzępy.

Po tym krótkim spojrzeniu zignorowałem go bo oto był Sam. Sam, którego znaliśmy i kochaliśmy i który był częścią naszej Drużyny Dziewięciu, która już nie była dziewięcioosobowa, ale po roku bez Sama nareszcie była nas znowu siódemka. Fajne uczucie.

- W środku jest cieplej - zwróciła uwagę Andrea, ale to Dean zrozumiał i zareagował otwierając bagażnik i wyjmując sponiewierany worek. Stara wojskowa rzecz wyglądająca dokładnie jak ta, z którą się pojawił w Stanford. Wprowadził się z tym workiem, plecakiem i niczym więcej. Na początku spodziewałem się, że jego rodzina pojawi się zresztą jego rzeczy, ale oni nigdy nie przyjechali, nawet na odwiedziny. Pierwszy raz to było wtedy, gdy Dean przyjechał zabrać go na na tą wycieczkę tuż przed pożarem.

Jego życie mieści się w bagażniku auta, Sam zażartował kiedyś i zastanawiałem się, czy pochodzi z religijnej rodziny, wiecie, posiadanie tylko tego, co niezbędne, bo więcej może prowadzić do chciwości, zazdrości i dumy i prawdopodobnie też reszty śmiertelnych grzechów. Ale Sam nigdy nie wydawał mi się religijnym typem.

Później dowiedziałem się, że przyjechał do Stanford na pełnym stypendium, i że musiał pracować poza studiowaniem żeby się utrzymać, bo jego rodzina nigdy nie przysłała nawet grosza żeby mu pomóc. Wiedziałem czemu jak tylko zobaczyłem Deana.

Dean zatrzasnął wieko bagażnika i zaniósł bagaż do środka. Jako jedyny zauważyłem jak to robił, inni w pełni koncentrowali się na Samie, więc poszedłem za Deanem do chatki.

Żeby pokazać mu gdzie położyć bagaż, byłoby moją odpowiedzią gdyby ktoś pytał. Ale szczerze to nie chciałem, żeby pętał się koło naszych rzeczy bez kontroli.

- Możesz dać ją tutaj - powiedziałem starając się brzmieć pomocnie. Skinął głową i okrążył kałużę, którą nasze buty zostawiły na podłodze.

- Niezłe miejsce. - Rozejrzał się. - Gdy Sammy mówił o weekendzie w domku nad jeziorem nie wyobrażałem sobie takiego pałacu.

Niemal zakrztusiłem się na to _Sammy_. Nikt tak nie nazywał Sama. Przynajmniej nie po raz drugi, a jeśli byli mądrzy, to i nie pierwszy.

Jakby mnie tam w ogóle nie było Dean łaził po pokoju jakby należał do niego. To nie był mój domek więc to Cole powinien się martwić, że gość gapił się na wszystko, może szukając srebrnych sztućców, ale cały się nastroszyłem.

Otworzyłem już usta żeby mu to wytknąć ale wtedy drzwi otwarły się z hukiem razem ze śnieżną zawieruchą wtargnęli ludzie. Śmiech i rozmowy wypełniły przestrzeń i w środku tego wszystkiego zobaczyłem wyraz twarzy Sama. Miał zaczerwienione od mrozu policzki i wyglądał jakby nie był pewny czy nie śni.

Co przedstawiała twarz Deana nie potrafiłem stwierdzić. Nieczytelna.

- Hej, Sammy. - Dean krzyknął i tak jak ja wcześniej wszyscy zamilkli w szoku na użycie tego imienia. Ale Samowi zdawał się to nie przeszkadzać.

- Masz wszystko czego ci trzeba? - ciągnął Dean jakby nic się nie stało. Stanął bliżej Sama i zniżył głos, ale wszyscy staliśmy wystarczająco blisko, żeby słyszeć każde słowo.

- Tak, Dean. - Sam dramatycznie przewrócił oczami.

- Masz … - świadomy, że słuchamy nie dokończył zdania ale Sam skinął głową rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

- Nic mi nie będzie. - Sam uspokoił brata.

- No dobra, to ja się już będę zbierał – rozejrzał się wokoło i jasnym było, że czuje się niekomfortowo z nami tak blisko. - Muszę być w mieście zanim cholerna droga będzie całkiem nieprzejezdna. Cholerny śnieg. Trzeba było jechać na Florydę - wymamrotał wychodząc. Sam poszedł za nim a my zostaliśmy żeby dać im trochę prywatności.

Tak szczerze, to nie lubiłem Deana, ale był częścią rodziny Sama, częścią Sama. No i podwiózł brata w taką gównianą pogodę.

- Mamy czas na Florydę. - usłyszałem odpowiedź Sama, ale wiatr zagłuszył resztę jego słów. Coś o pełni księżyca?

Stali przy samochodzie przez jakąś minutę i byłem prawie pewny, że się przytulą, ale Dean tylko klepnął Sama w ramię i szarpnął głową, żeby zasygnalizować mu żeby wszedł do środka. A potem Dean wsiadł do auta i za kilka sekund widać było tylko czerwone światła znikające wśród wirujących płatków.

Sam stał tam z rękami w kieszeniach, patrząc jak jego brat odjeżdża. Ciemna postać samotna pośród zimowego krajobrazu.

Ale potem odwrócił się i jego długie nogi pożarły dystans między nim a nami.

- Pakuj tyłek do środka - zawołał Cole i uśmiech Sama powrócił gdy przez moment jego ręka znalazła się wokół moich ramion.

- Dobrze was znowu widzieć - powiedział Sam i myślę, że był szczery.

**/txtbreak/**

**Nareszcie pojawiają się bracia! Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tyle czasu ale miałam niesamowicie wypakowany tydzień, a i tak poświęciłam w końcu fortepian za kameralistykę... No nieważne, ważne, że teraz mam trochę oddechu i będę się starać dodawać rozdziały częściej bo wierzcie mi, że jest warto czekać ;)**

**Dzięki za czytanie i gdybyście mieli jakieś sugestie to będę wdzięczna jeśli się nimi podzielicie ;)**

**Do zobaczenia!**


	4. Chapter 4

- Zupełnie jak za starych dobrych czasów - powiedziałem rzucając walizkę na łóżko przy drzwiach. Uśmiech przemknął Samowi po ustach gdy dwoma krokami przeciął pokój żeby położyć swój bagaż na drugim łóżku. Na pierwszym roku w Stanford byliśmy współlokatorami i miałem nadzieję, że Sam mile wspomina ten czas.

Nie było żadnych pytań o to, czy to ja będę w pokoju z Samem. Cole oczywiście zajął główną sypialnię, dziewczyny miały jeden pokój, a Eric i Vincent drugi. Większość domków letniskowych miała tylko cztery pokoje najwyżej, ten miał główną sypialnię i trzy pokoje gościnne na piętrze. Trochę klitki, ale wciąż.

- Obyśmy się nie potykali o swoje stopy w tym pudełeczku - mruknąłem przeciskając się obok Sama żeby rozłożyć komputer na małym biurku w rogu pokoju.

- Żyło się w ciaśniejszych. - odparł Sam i wydawał się wcale nie przejmować tym, że musiał się ściskać tu ze mną. I tak bylibyśmy tu tylko do spania. No, ja może grałbym trochę z Brendą. Znalazła w internecie tą głupawą gierkę, w której twoja twarz pojawiała się na twoim awatarze i musiałeś zlać tego drugiego. Durna gra, ale była zabawna i odkąd Brenda mi ją pokazała uzależniłem się. Nie widziałem jej twarzy na żywo przez ponad tydzień zanim przyjechaliśmy do chatki, ale przez kamerę patrzyłem na nią kiedy tylko mogłem. I nie, nie chcę analizować psychologii tego, że dobrze bawię się waląc w coś, co ma jej twarz. Ona też się bawiła świetnie uderzając mnie. Biliśmy tylko postacie, więc cicho.

Miałem ochotę włączyć laptop żebyśmy mogli sobie pograć przez rundkę albo dwie przed obiadem ale w tamtej chwili Sam był ciekawszy.

- Czym się ostatnio zajmujesz? - spytałem, bo nigdy nie należałem do subtelnych facetów. Sam był zwrócony do mnie tyłem i przekładał coś w swojej torbie.

- Nie mów mi, że dalej jesteś na tej wycieczce z bratem - ciągnąłem, gdy nie odpowiedział.

- Właściwie to tak - powiedział w końcu i mogłem usłyszeć jego smutny uśmiech.

- Wiem, że śmierć Jess była dla ciebie trudna. Dla nas wszystkich była. I tak jak straciliśmy Annę... - rozłożyłem ręce w geście bezradności. - Ale życie toczy się dalej, stary. Musisz myśleć o swojej przyszłości.

Na to się odwrócił.

- Po Jess... - przerwał i odchrząknął. - Potrzebowałem trochę czasu, a potem, ostatniego lata, mój tata umarł. - Wzruszył ramionami.

- Przykro mi - powiedziałem, ale nieszczerze. Sam nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiał o tacie, ale jego blizny, cielesne i duchowe, to jak odmawiał rozmów na temat swojego starego, to mówiło samo za siebie. Jak dla mnie sukinsyn mógł się smażyć w piekle.

- Wciąż możesz wrócić do Stanford i dokończyć edukację - zaoferowałem, ale on tylko skinął głową z tym smutnym uśmiechem wciąż na ustach. Chciałem go przycisnąć, ale przeszkodziło mi pukanie do drzwi.

- Obiad gotowy. - Andrea wetknęła głowę do pokoju. - Jeśli jesteście odważni wystarczająco, żeby spróbować dzieła Cole'a chodźcie na dół zanim wystygnie.

Stek i pieczone ziemniaki, jeśli ich nie przetrzymasz to naprawdę ciężko zepsuć to danie, nawet jak na Cole'a, więc z apetytem zabraliśmy się za jedzenie.

Oczywiście znów wypłynęło pytanie o to kiedy Sam wróci do Stanford, albo czy zaplanował dokończenie swojej edukacji gdzieś indziej.

- Nie w najbliższym czasie - odpowiedział Sam i uniknął rozwijania tematu pakując sobie pół ziemniaka do ust.

- Więc czym się ostatnio zajmujesz? Wciąż na tym _wyjeździe_ z bratem? - Cole skierował swój widelec na Sama z dezaprobatą wypisaną na twarzy. - Nie możesz wyrzucać tak swojej przyszłości, Sam. - Pochylił się do przodu patrząc Samowi w oczy. - To było dobre przez kilka miesięcy żeby ogarnąć się po śmierci Jess ale Sam, my tu mówimy o twojej przyszłości. Rozmawiałem z tatą, mógłby ci pomóc.

- Dzięki. - Samowi udało się zmusić do uśmiechu. - Doceniam to.

Cole wyglądał jakby dalej chciał naciskać, ale Andrea wkroczyła zmieniając temat.

- To był twój brat, prawda? Jak mu było? Dean? - spytała, ale Sam zamilknął także na ten temat. Jednak Andrea nie byłaby Andreą gdyby nie potrafiła zawrócić w połowie. - Mój właśnie rozwalił mi samochód. Kocham go, ale jest takim wrzodem na tyłku.

Więc znów wysłuchaliśmy tej opowiastki, za drugim razem wciąż była zabawna, a potem trochę się rozluźniliśmy. Jeśli o mnie chodzi to wciąż byłem ciekaw Sama, co porabiał przez ostatni rok i kiedy go odzyskamy, ale odpuściłem w tamtej chwili. Weekend był długi i mieliśmy więcej niż wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby poznać się na nowo. I może ten czas pomógłby Samowi odzyskać zmysły i wrócić z nami. Zawsze można mieć nadzieję, prawda?

Wydawało się, że inni myślą w podobny sposób i reszta wieczoru upłynęła na na łatwej paplaninie i śmiechu. To ostatnie nie miało żadnego związku z rosnąca ilością spożywanego alkoholu, zaznaczam.

Poszliśmy spać raczej wcześnie. Część z nas spędziła sporo czasu w aucie i byliśmy zmęczeni. Najwyraźniej nie byliśmy tak młodzi jak wtedy, gdy zaczynaliśmy college. I czyż to nie straszna myśl dla kogoś we wczesnej dwudziestce?

Ne wiedziałem gdzie Sam był wczoraj i jak długo tu jechał, ale też wyglądał na raczej zmęczonego.

Gdy wrócił z łazienki miał na sobie spodnie od dresu i koszulkę z długimi rękawami, która opinała mu pierś.

- Kurczę, czy on zaczął pakować? - usłyszałem jak Brendzie zaparło dech gdy tylko Sam wszedł w zasięg kamerki. Czy wspominałem już, że właśnie graliśmy? Nie miało znaczenia, że dwa na trzy razy rozwalała mnie na miazgę.

- Upewnij się, że jesteś przyzwoity, Sam - rzuciłem przez ramię i wskazałem na kamerkę. - Wróg wszystko widzi.

- Co robicie? - Sam podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się wojownikom z naszymi twarzami.

- Fajowe. Chcesz spróbować? - wstałem i zaproponowałem mu krzesło. - To może był twoja jedyna szansa, żeby komuś porządnie przyłożyć. - Musiałem się uśmiechnąć na myśl o tym łagodnym gigancie okładającym kogoś. - Muszę cię ostrzec, Brenda nie bierze zakładników.

**/txtbreak/**

**Ach tak, przyjaciele Sama tęsknili i chcą, żeby wrócił. Co za dramatyczna sytuacja!**

**A tak całkiem na serio, przepraszam za powolne dodawanie rozdziałów, naprawdę się staram! I nie martwcie się, już niedługo akcja się zagęści, opowiadanie jest w końcu o Samie _I _Deanie ;)**

**Do zobaczenia!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam przegrał pierwsze dwie rundy. Ale potem załapał i po raz pierwszy Brenda miała problem.

- I to jest refleks. - klepnąłem Sama w ramię bo, kurde, wycierał nią podłogę. Sam zaśmiał się, ale pomasował miejsce, w które go walnąłem. No jasne, mięśnie jak u Arniego, ale wciąż miękki jak bobas.

Gdy Andrea pojawiła się za Brendą praktycznie błagając nas żebyśmy już skończyli i poszli spać, Brenda skwapliwie skorzystała z okazji do zachowania resztek swojej reputacji twardziela.

Chwilę później pogasiliśmy światła.

- Branoc, Sam - powiedziałem w ciemność próbując się ułożyć. Inne łóżko niż zwykle, z kimś innym w zasięgu ręki, dziwne uczucie.

Sam z drugiej strony nie wydawał się mieć najmniejszych problemów z zasypianiem. Wymamrotał 'branoc', pokręcił się trochę i nawet nie minutę później jego oddech się wyrównał i już spał.

Słuchałem jak oddychał i dźwięków chaty i wiatru na zewnątrz. Trochę tęskniłem za swoim domem. Nie mogąc zasnąć przewróciłem się na bok i popatrzyłem na kształt leżący na drugim łóżku.

Wycieczka samochodem, tak Sam to nazwał. Wyjazd z bratem na ponad rok. Nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo mógł zasnąć w nowym miejscu. Czy on w ogóle pamiętał swoje własne łóżko? To, które dzielił z Jess dawno już nie istnieje, ale przecież miał jakiś swój pokój w domu swoich rodziców, czy coś. Skoro jego ojciec nie żyje zapewne należy teraz do Sama i jego brata. Ale może sprzedali go, żeby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. To by wyjaśniało skąd mają kasę na tak długi wyjazd.

Rozważając na temat życia Sama poza bąbelkiem Stanford nareszcie zasnąłem.

Gdy obudziłem się rano Sam jeszcze spał. Leżąc na brzuchu tulił do siebie poduszkę, jedna stopa zwisała mu z łóżka. Brenda zapłaciłaby mi ciężkie pieniądze za takie zdjęcie, szkoda, że go nie dostanie. Z uśmiechem wyśliznąłem się z łóżka i na palcach opuściłem pokój.

Nie byłem na nogach pierwszy i podążyłem za zapachem kawy do kuchni.

- Tylko mówię, że trochę tu przewiewnie. - usłyszałem Andreę zanim jeszcze dotarłem do stóp schodów.

- Izolacja jest tu najwyższej jakości - odparł Cole chłodno. - Nie jest przewiewnie.

- Wczoraj w nocy mogłam przez chwilę zobaczyć swój oddech - wytknęła Brenda gdy wchodziłem do kuchni. Cała trójka stała wokół ekspresu do kawy, każde z parującym kubkiem w dłoni.

- Kawa? - spytałem z nadzieją i szybkim spojrzeniem poprosiłem ją, żeby dała spokój. Cole był fajnym gościem, ale nie wolno krytykować jego rzeczy. Cokolwiek miał było najlepsze na rynku i nie było co krytykować. Bezdyskusyjnie.

Czasami droczenie się z nim było zabawne, ale nie wcześnie rano. Brenda zrozumiała przekaz, znała przecież Cole'a tak dobrze jak ja, i nalała mi kawy.

- Gdzie są inni? - spytałem.

- Wciąż śpią. - Andrea przeszukała szafki w poszukiwaniu śniadania. - Sam też?

- Jak dziecko.

- Na prawdę powinien pozwolić mojemu tacie mu pomóc. - Cole siorbał swoją kawę. - Jest wspaniałym młodym mężczyzną ale brak mu dojść. Bycie wspaniałym nie wystarczy, trzeba jeszcze mieć kontakty z odpowiednimi ludźmi. - parsknął. - Marnuje czas z tym swoim bratem. Czy wyście go w ogóle widzieli?

Jakbyśmy nie spotkali rzeczonego brata zaledwie wczoraj.

- To nie jest typ osoby, z którą Sam powinien utrzymywać kontakty.

- Są braćmi - przypomniała Andrea i odsunęła go ze swojej drogi do kuchenki. - Kto chce jajecznicę na śniadanie?

- Tak długo, jak nie pozwolisz, żeby Cole się do niej zbliżył - zażartowałem.

Zapach kawy i skwierczącego bekonu wywabił resztę z łóżek i wszyscy razem usiedliśmy do śniadania. Wciąż w piżamach i z nieuczesanymi włosami jedliśmy przyjemnie rozmawiając i śmiejąc się.

Potem ustaliliśmy kolejki do łazienek – tak, chata miała dwie – i znów zebraliśmy się w pokoju głównym.

Przez noc sporo napadało, ale teraz słońce świeciło z czystego, niebieskiego nieba. Nie było szans, żebyśmy zostali w środku. Złapaliśmy buty i kurtki, obłożyliśmy się szalikami, rękawicami i czapkami. Sama wyglądały na nowe, prawdopodobnie kupił je w Walmarcie niedawno. Jeśli reszta się zorientowała, że jego ciuchy nie mają marki podczas gdy my wszyscy nosiliśmy swoje ulubione, nie pokazywali tego po sobie. Sam nigdy nie był zbyt kasiasty, ale nigdy nie był to dla nas problem.

Gdyby tu został, już miałby porządną pracę, pomyślałem.

- Czas na bitwę na śnieżki. - Eric był pierwszy na zewnątrz i natychmiast zaczął formować śnieżkę. Był szybki, ale celował kiepsko i trafił w ścianę omijając całą naszą gromadę.

- Jestem w przeciwnej drużynie niż Eric - nalegał Vincent i pokazał Ericowi jak rzucać trafiając go w pierś.

Uformowaliśmy drużyny. Sam, Vincent i ja przeciwko reszcie. Trzy na cztery to nie fair, ale byliśmy gotowi dać z siebie wszystko. Może marne umiejętności Erika nieco wyrównają szanse. Nie to, żebym był taki znowu pewny moich własnych umiejętności. A Sam? No proszę, przecież to mól książkowy.

Daliśmy sobie kilka minut na zbudowanie fortów i narobienie amunicji zanim zadeklarowaliśmy wojnę.

Wyszło, że było nierówno, ale nie tak jak się spodziewałem.

Ze swoimi ogromnymi dłońmi Sam formował potworne śnieżki i był zabójczym snajperem. Z ogniem wspomagającym od Vincenta i mnie tamci nie mieli szans.

Po naszym wspaniałym zwycięstwie zmieniliśmy zasady na wszyscy na wszystkich. A potem wszyscy na Sama bo cholera gość wiedział jak się trzymać w bitwie.

Skończyliśmy wszyscy na ziemi z Samem na dole, wszyscy się przepychali i szturchali próbując wetrzeć innym śnieg w twarz albo wrzucić za kołnierz.

Zdyszani wreszcie się uspokoiliśmy i rozłożyliśmy na śniegu , roześmiani, z policzkami czerwonymi jak dzieci, podczas gdy śnieg tajał tam, gdzie dostał się pod nasze ciuchy. Sam dostał najgorzej, biedny gość aż ociekał.

- Co powiecie na zmianę ciuchów i gorącą czekoladę na rozgrzanie? - zaproponowała Andrea i jedno za drugim podnieśliśmy się na nogi. - Z dodatkową porcją whiskey - dodała.

- Ja najpierw muszę wziąć gorący prysznic. - Sam próbował wytrzepać topniejący śnieg z jeansów. Musiał być przemarznięty do szpiku kości. A reszta z nas też chętnie by się przebrała. Pośpieszyliśmy do środka.

**/txtbreak/**

**Błoga sielanka, jaka szkoda, że nie na długo ;)**

**Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytają i komentują, w szczególności użytkownikowi** Szczur ** za czujność i pomoc! Mam nadzieję, że po wprowadzonej edycji jest już lepiej? :) , i że mogę liczyć na Ciebie w przyszłości! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Wykorzystałem czas gdy Sam brał prysznic żeby się przebrać. Już miałem poszukać jakiegoś miejsca, żeby rozwiesić swoje ubrania do wyschnięcia – te pokoje gościnne były malutkie – gdy Sam wparował, jedną ręką podtrzymując ręcznik wokół bioder z kulą swoich ubrań w drugiej.

Zamarł gdy mnie zobaczył.

- Ja… myślałem, że wszyscy są na dole. - Złapał ręcznik ciaśniej i przecisnął się obok mnie. - Powinienem był zabrać coś suchego ze sobą do łazienki - mruknął i zanurkował w swój worek wyraźnie czując się nieswojo, że zobaczyłem go pól nagiego.

Nie to, żebym mógł go za to winić. Też nie chciałbym, żeby mi się ktoś przyglądał gdybym wyglądał, jakbym przeżył rundę czy dwie z Mikiem Tysonem. I najwyraźniej przegrał. Przez chwilę tylko tam stałem i się gapiłem.

- Co ci się stało? - wyartykułowałem w końcu gdy Sam wciągał koszulę przez głowę, zasłaniając ślady.

- Potknąłem się i zleciałem ze schodów. - Próbował to zbyć. - Szczęście, że nie złamałem karku.

Skinąłem głową jakbym mu uwierzył.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, mieszkaliśmy razem sporo czasu. Widzieliśmy się pół nago wcześniej i poznałem jego blizny. Blizny, o których nie chciał mówić. Nigdy tego nie potwierdził, ale winiłem za nie jego ojca.

Sam zebrał kilka nowych, ale ciężko było je zobaczyć przez wielkie, ciemne siniaki pokrywające mu pierś, brzuch i większość pleców. Jeden naprawdę wielki sięgał od ramienia do szyi, dokładnie tam gdzie go klepnąłem zeszłej nocy. Nic dziwnego, że się wzdrygnął.

Jednakże, najgorsze były sińce na ramieniu. Miały kształt ludzkiej dłoni, jakby ktoś go złapał i ciągnął trzymając go za ramię w śmiertelnym uścisku.

Spadł ze schodów, już ja to widzę. Ktoś mu to robił. Ale jego stary był martwy. Tak przynajmniej twierdził Sam. Skłamałby na taki temat? Wątpiłem, bo dlaczego by miał?

Wciąż pozostawał jego brat. Dean.

- Chodźmy na dół. - Sam wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Był teraz całkiem ubrany i wszystkie jego krzywdy znów były zakryte. Spróbowałem się uśmiechnąć.

- Nie potknij się na schodach - powiedziałem i miało to zabrzmieć lekko. Nie udało mi się ale Sam też grał.

- Spróbuję.

W kuchni Andrea dała nam kubki parującej, nieźle doprawionej gorącej czekolady.

- Bałwanek powrócił - oznajmiła na widok Sama i poprowadziła nas do kominka gdzie wszyscy czekali. Brenda zaproponowała Samowi miejsce obok siebie, a Eric wziął mnie na stronę żeby pokazać mi kolekcję filmów Cole'a.

- Są poukładane. - Cole po prostu musiał nam przypomnieć. - I chcę, żeby tak zostały.

- Przecież nie mamy pięciu lat. Boże. - Eric przewrócił oczami i gdy tylko Cole się odwrócił włożył Piłę V między II a III.

- Ta, zupełnie nie jak pięciolatek. - Ale ja też nie odłożyłem jej na miejsce. Dyskutując filmy z Erikiem mogłem nie myśleć o tym co odkryłem na tema Sama. Potrzebowałem czasu żeby poradzić sobie z czymś takim. No bo szczerze? Cholernie się wystraszyłem. Sam był dorosłym mężczyzną zbudowanym jak czołg, nie tak sobie wyobrażałem ofiarę bicia.

Cole włączył cicho muzykę i poszedł do Sama i Brendy. Kątem oka obserwowałem ich przez chwilę i naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że uda się nam przekonać Sama, żeby wrócił do nas. Cholera, zaproponowałbym mu własną kanapę na tak długo ile by jej potrzebował, byleby tylko trzymać go z daleka od rodziny. Z daleka od Deana. Kiedyś już to zrobił, zostawił ich za sobą, udałoby mu się i teraz.

- Na serio? - Eric wziął kolejny film. - _Cry Wolf_? _House of Wax_? Co z tymi wszystkimi durnymi horrorami?

Potrząsnąłem głową patrząc na resztę tytułów. Cole miał tu całkiem niezłą kolekcję. Jakby zebrał wszystkie horrory jakie kiedykolwiek wyprodukowano.

- Zauważyłeś, że mamy tu świetne warunki dla horroru? - rozejrzałem się. - Młodzi studenci sami w odciętej od świata zewnętrznego chatce wśród lasu. Jak myślisz, kto okaże się seryjnym mordercą z siekierą?

- Andrea. - Nadeszła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

- Andrea? - zamrugałem patrząc na drobną dziewczynę siedzącą w kącie z Vincentem. Powoli poruszali się w takt muzyki i usłyszałem jak zaśmiała się cicho. Miała sporo energii, ale żeby siekiera? - Czemu Andrea?

- Dlatego. - Eric skinął głową jakby udowodnił już swoją tezę. - Nikt by jej nie podejrzewał. Albo Sama. No proszę, wyobrażasz sobie Sama z czymś niebezpieczniejszym niż obcinacz do paznokci?

Roześmieliśmy się, ale poczułem jak ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach. Widok poobijanego ciała Sama znów stanął mi przed oczami. Eric też zadrżał i może nie tylko ja czułem się nieswojo i Andrea miała rację, tu było chłodno.

- Nie mów Cole'owi. - Eric pochylił się w moją stronę, żeby upewnić się, że tylko ja go usłyszę. - Ten remont, który jego starzy tu zrobili był gówniany. Jest chłodno, a to jak drewno trzeszczy w nocy? Brzmi prawie jak kroki.

- Albo to morderca z siekierą szukający następnej ofiary - zażartowałem, ale  
mój wzrok przyklejony był do Sama. Stał teraz twarzą w twarz z Colem.

- Ja tylko chcę ci pomóc. - Cole powiedział wystarczająco głośno, żebyśmy wszyscy go usłyszeli. - Wyrzucasz swoje życie, Sam! Nie widzisz tego?

Sam uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście.

- Rozumiem, że chcesz mi pomóc i naprawdę to doceniam, ale przestań. Po prostu przestań, dobra? - przeczesał dłonią włosy i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w centrum uwagi.

- Muszę się przewietrzyć - oznajmił, złapał buty i kurtkę i chwilę potem już był za drzwiami.

Cole odwrócił się.

- Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak? - spytał i Brenda walnęła go w ramię.

- Jesteś dupkiem, wiesz o tym?

Przez kilka sekund nikt się nie ruszał, a potem Andrea spojrzała na mnie.

- Może powinieneś pójść za nim.

**/txtbreak/**

**Pierwsze zgrzyty. Haha, a to tylko początek!**

******Dzięki za komentarze i d**o zobaczenia przy następnym rozdziale!


	7. Chapter 7

Nie trudziłem się z wiązaniem butów, po prostu wskoczyłem w nie, złapałem kurtkę i w sekundę byłem na zewnątrz. Znów zaczęło padać i zapadanie stało się już całkiem realną opcją.

Poszedłem po śladach Sama do jeziora. Przynajmniej jego duże stopy do czegoś się przydały, łatwo było go wyśledzić wśród wirującego śniegu.

Znalazłem go na czymś, co mogło być brzegiem jeziora, ale równie dobrze tylko jakąś zaspą, ciężko było to stwierdzić. Z rękami zwiniętymi w pięści w kieszeniach, patrzył na jezioro, plecami do chatki, ciepła i swoich przyjaciół. Wyglądał na osamotnionego.

- Sam? - spytałem cicho, podchodząc. Nie spojrzał na mnie, ani w żaden inny sposób nie zareagował.

- Cole to dupek - powiedziałem, bo to uniwersalna prawda. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Cole to super gość ale czasami zachowywał się jak dupek.

Sam mruknął 'hmm' i wzruszył ramionami.

- Co powiedział tym razem? - ponagliłem nie pewny jak to rozegrać. Sam był moim przyjacielem, ale nie widzieliśmy się sporą chwilę no i po tym co dzisiaj odkryłem...

Powiedzmy, że zwyczajnie nie wiedziałem jak to pociągnąć.

- To nie tylko on - powiedział wreszcie Sam z oczami wciąż utkwionymi w jezioro. Drzewa wokół nas jęczały pod zwałami śniegu i z wiatrem świszczącym w gałęziach. Przez chwilę zastanowiłem się, czy wytrzymają czy nie dadzą rady i runą nam na głowy.

- Co masz na myśli? - podszedłem bliżej, tak, że teraz staliśmy ramię przy ramieniu.

- Mam na myśli - zaczął i przerwał śmiejąc się łamiącym głosem. - Wszyscy jesteście wspaniali, każde z was, i naprawdę bardzo cieszę się, że tu jestem. Jest super.

Zamilknął i potrząsnął głową.

- Wyczuwam nadchodzące _ale_. - Patrzyłem na płatki śniegu tańczące w powietrzu, kreślące dziwne wzory, przez chwilę nawet ułożyły się w kształt sylwetki człowieka, ale kątem oka obserwowałem Sama. Wyglądał na smutnego. Zagubionego.

- Wszyscy chcą, żebym wrócił - westchnął w końcu. - Znaczy, wiem, że chcecie dobrze, ale... - znów urwał, nie znajdując słów. - To po prostu za wiele. Myślę, że to był zły pomysł, żebym tu przyjeżdżał. Może powinienem zadzwonić po Deana i ...

- Nie! - przerwałem mu głośniej niż planowałem, ale nie chciałem, żeby z powrotem wciągał w to Deana. Z powrotem wciągał go w swoje życie. Przynajmniej nie dopóki porozmawiałem z Samem na temat tego, co widziałem.

Patrzył na mnie jakby moja reakcja była właśnie powodem, dla którego chciał zadzwonić po brata. Jak gdyby było mu lepiej z osobą, która go biła, niż z przyjaciółmi. Przynajmniej z Deanem wiedział czego się spodziewać, zgadywałem. My, a w szczególności Cole, naciskający żeby z nami wrócił, zły pomysł, załapałem. Ale to była nasza jedyna szansa, żeby przemówić mu do rozsądku.

- Słuchaj, Sam. - Odpuściłem nieco. Musiałem dobrze to rozegrać, albo znowu by zniknął. Odszedł razem z bratem. Tym razem na dobre, nie miałem o do tego wątpliwości.

- Nie mówię, że musisz wracać do Stanford. - Nie patrzyłem na niego, ale słuchał. - Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że masz wybór. Masz przyjaciół którzy chętnie ci pomogą. Nie musisz zostawać z Deanem. - Proszę, powiedziałem to.

- Co proszę? - Teraz wyglądał na zdziwionego.

- Możesz zostać ze mną, jeśli chcesz - zaoferowałem. - Tak długo, jak tylko chcesz. Możesz uciec od niego. Pomogę ci. Możemy razem iść na policję, jeśli chcesz. - No dobra, może to było zbyt wiele zbyt szybko, ale zaczynało brakować mi czasu. Miałem tylko ten weekend, może mniej, żeby przekonać go, że zasługiwał na lepsze życie niż to, które dawał mu Dean.

- Co próbujesz powiedzieć? - spytał Sam cichym głosem. Nagle zabrzmiał groźnie.

- Sam - powiedziałem miękko. - Widziałem siniaki, widziałem blizny. Wiem - urwałem, żeby dotarło do niego, co mówiłem. - Jesteś silny. Raz uciekłeś od rodziny, możesz to powtórzyć. Nie musisz zostawać z bratem. Nigdy więcej nie musisz go widzieć, jeśli tego chcesz.

Patrzył na mnie przez moment jakbym mówił po chińsku.

- Ty myślisz…? - gapił się na mnie robiąc krok do tyłu. - Myślisz, że Dean robi mi krzywdę? - powiedział jakby to była najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszał.

- Sam, widziałem cholerne odciski jego dłoni na twoim ramieniu - wytknąłem. - Ty nie spadłeś ze schodów. Ktoś ci to zrobił.

Patrzył się na mnie i dosłownie opadła mu szczęka.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Przeczesując dłonią włosy zrobił kilka kroków i już miałem go tuż przed sobą.

- Dean nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził. Nigdy - podkreślił każde słowo dźgając mnie palcem w pierś. Nawet przez kurtkę czułem jego siłę.

- Jak możesz chociażby pomyśleć … - potrząsnął głową. - Wiem, że go nie lubisz. Nikt go tu nie lubi, zrozumiałem. Ale wiecie co? Wasza strata. - Spojrzał na mnie z wściekłością i zwątpiłem w to, czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę znałem tego człowieka. Prawie się go bałem.

- Jest lepszym człowiekiem niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz. Lepszy niż Cole czy Brenda czy którekolwiek z was. - Jego głos podnosił się z każdym słowem aż w końcu przeszedł w krzyk. Najwyraźniej ze mną skończywszy, odwrócił się i odszedł.

- Najgłupszy pomysł jaki kiedykolwiek miałem - mamrotał do siebie. - Co ja sobie myślałem? - Poklepał kurtkę i jeansy szukając czegoś.

- Sam, czekaj. - Pośpieszyłem za nim. - Ja tylko chcę ci pomóc.

Teraz zatrzymał się i znów spojrzał na mnie wściekły.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. To czego teraz potrzebuję to mój telefon.

- Telefon? - powtórzyłem jak idiota. - Po co ci?

Jakbym nie wiedział.

- Muszę zadzwonić do Deana. Wyjeżdżam. - Kontynuował drogę do domku. - Sorry za psucie wam waszego małego wypadu.

- Sam, zaczekaj proszę. - Ale Sam zamknął mi drzwi przed nosem. Kopnąłem w nie. - Kurwa!

**/txtbreak/ **

**Mmm Luis przesadził. Hehe, czyż sam pomysł tego, że Dean mógłby regularnie bić Sama nie wydaje się wam niesamowity? Niesamowicie głupi, to jest. No w każdym razie - Sam ma dość. Zaczyna się robić gorąco ;)**

**Dzięki za czytanie i komentowanie i do zobaczenia następnym razem! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Zdążyłem wejść do środka żeby zobaczyć jak Sam znika na schodach. Reszta popatrzyła za nim i odwrócili się do mnie w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienia.

- Dzwoni po brata. - Rzuciłem kurtkę, za którą poleciały też buty. - Wyjeżdża.

- Co? - Andrea niemal weszła mi w twarz. - Coś ty mu nagadał? - zażądała, włączając do pytania też Cole'a i Brendę. Cholera, wszyscy widzieli jak Sam wychodzi przez Cole'a.

Pokręciłem głową niepewny co powiedzieć.

- Wygląda na to, że za bardzo go męczyliśmy. Prosząc, żeby wrócił. - Nie powiedziałem im co było ostatecznym ciosem. Ale było mi niedobrze na myśl, że Sam miałby wrócić do swojego brata.

Andrea wbiła wściekłe spojrzenie najpierw we mnie, a potem całej reszcie. Może Cole naciskał a Sama najmocniej, ale wszyscy byliśmy winni. Wiliśmy się pod jej spojrzeniem, choć po wyrazie twarzy Andrei ona też czuła się winna.

- Porozmawiam z nim - westchnęła i poszła za Samem.

Podczas gdy oni byli na górze my mogliśmy tylko czekać. Miałem nadzieję, że Andrea będzie w stanie przekonać Sama do zmiany zdania. Przynajmniej żeby został z nami do końca weekendu.

- No dobra, co mu powiedziałeś? - Brenda osaczyła mnie w kuchni. Vincent i Eric rozmawiali z Colem prawdopodobnie zadając dokładnie to samo pytanie, ale to Brenda zorientowała się, że tym, który przegiął byłem ja.

Odchrząknąłem niepewny jak powiedzieć to, co podejrzewałem, co wiedziałem.

- Sam miał ciężkie dzieciństwo - zacząłem. Może lepiej było kogoś wtajemniczyć, może razem znaleźlibyśmy sposób na pomożenie Samowi. - Wiesz, że jego rodzina nigdy nie pomagała mu gdy był w Stanford. Rzadko o nich mówił, szczególnie o ojcu.

Brenda skinęła głową, prosząc mnie o kontynuację.

- Myślę, że ojciec go bił. - No, powiedziałem to. Oczy Brendy rozszerzyły się i aż się zachłysnęła, ale z tego jak na mnie patrzyła, wiedziała, że jest tego więcej. - Powiedział, że zeszłego lata jego ojciec umarł i ja mu wierzę.

- Ale?

- Gdy wyszedł spod prysznica wcześniej... - Przełknąłem gulę w gardle. - Cholera, jest cały w sińcach.

- Co powiedział? - spytała Brenda ostrożnie. Prychnąłem.

- Że spadł ze schodów.

- Jesteś pewny, że to nie prawda? - Oczywiście, że musiała spytać, ale jej ton wskazywał, że nie wierzyła w ten scenariusz.

- Tylko jeśli schody zostawiają odciski dłoni - odpowiedziałem po cichu, nie chciałem wciągać w to reszty.

- Więc uważasz, że to jego brat? - jej spojrzenie śmignęło do drzwi, upewniając się, że wciąż byliśmy sami.

- Chciałem mu pomóc - westchnąłem. - Zaproponowałem mu swoją kanapę, powiedziałem, że nie musiał wracać do brata. To wtedy się wściekł.

- Cholera. - Brenda przeczesała dłonią włosy. - To co teraz zrobimy?

Nie miałem pojęcia ale czułem się lepiej nie będąc już w tym wszystkim całkiem sam. Razem mogliśmy coś wymyślić.

Minutę później Andrea dołączyła do nas ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Pakuje się - powiedziała. - Powiedział, że jego brat już jedzie. - Podeszła do Vincenta i innych, żeby im też przekazać wieści i ja i Brenda wymieniliśmy niepewne spojrzenia.

Gdy Sam nie schodził postanowiłem pójść na górę i wykorzystać tę ostatnią szansę na pogadanie z nim. Nie, żeby przekonywać go do powrotu, byłem pewny, że to by tylko pogorszyło sprawę, ale żeby powiedzieć mu, że gdyby kiedykolwiek mnie potrzebował, będę tam.

- Sam?

Siedział na łóżku, spakowana torba leżała u jego stóp.

- Luis - westchnął. - Wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale po prostu to zostaw, dobra?

Zamknąłem drzwi i podszedłem bliżej.

- Nie powinienem był przyjeżdżać. - Sam brzmiał na więcej niż zmęczonego. - Byłem taki głupi.

- Nie, było fajnie. - Usiadłem obok niego. - No dobra, przyznaję, byłem nachalny, rozumiem, ale fajnie było mieć cię z powrotem. Brakowało nam cię.

- Nawet mnie nie znacie. - Sam odparł kręcąc głową. - Nic o mnie nie wiecie.

- Ja wiem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem - powiedziałem, bo to wiedziałem na pewno, to było ważne. - I chcę, żebyś wiedział, że będę twoim przyjacielem, bez względu na wszystko. Chcesz odejść, dobrze, to twój wybór. Ale możesz zadzwonić do mnie kiedy chcesz. Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował będę do twojej dyspozycji. - Wskazałem na niego i udało mi się zaśmiać słabo. - Moja kanapa czeka na twój tyłek.

- To nie tak jak myślisz - powiedział, ale nie wytłumaczył. - Dzięki za propozycję, ale nie potrzebuję jej.

- Masz miejsce, do którego możesz walić kiedykolwiek będziesz w potrzebie - powtórzyłem ofertę.

- Ja już mam takie miejsce.

Chciał być sam, więc dałem mu trochę prywatności. Następne trzy godziny były najdłuższe w moim życiu. Weekend był zrujnowany. Rozmawialiśmy przyciszonymi głosami, co jakiś czas spoglądając na schody, ale Sam nie dołączył do nas dopóki czarne auto nie zatrzymało się przed domkiem. Dean powrócił, żeby zabrać brata.

Sam zszedł na dół z workiem w ręce i determinacją na twarzy.

- Wspaniale było was znowu widzieć. Dzięki - powiedział i przytulił nas wszystkich po kolei.

Z werandy obserwowaliśmy jak wrzucał torbę do bagażnika. Jego brat nawet nie wysiadł z wozu. Z ostatnim pełnym skrupułów spojrzeniem Sam wsiadł do samochodu i opuścił nasze życia.

Wciąż padało i to była pewnie ich ostatnia szansa na dostanie się do miasta zanim droga będzie nieprzejezdna. Czy Sam nie mógł poczekać jeszcze godziny? Dean nie byłby w stanie go odebrać. I może...

Kątem oka zobaczyłem ruch przy jednym z drzew koło drogi. Tylko przez moment widziałem tam osobę, ale wtedy wiatr przywiał płatki śniegu wokół niej i zniknęła. Jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek tam była.

Ale wiatr zrobił coś jeszcze. Z odgłosem pękania wielkie drzewo poddało się i powoli opadło na drogę. Czy uderzyło w samochód tego nie wiedziałem, ale słychać było straszny dźwięk drewna na metalu.

**/txtbreak/**

**Ha! Cliffhanger! Haha! Pojawia się Dean!**

**Niestety, albo stety, zależy co kto lubi ja jestem multishipperem, w każdym razie jeśli macie nadzieję na Wincest to musielibyście mocno się przyjrzeć, bo oryginalnie fic jest pomyślany raczej jako manifest braterskiej miłości, a nie Miłości, ale wiadomo, że między tymi dwoma to wszystko jest raczej intensywne i płynne, więc nie powinno być kłopotów ;)**

**No, jestem z siebie raczej dumna, że udało mi się dodać nowy rozdział w miarę szybko. To z kolei mogło spowodować pojawienie się jakiś błędów więc jeśli ktoś ma jakieś sugestie to bardzo proszę o alert ;)**

**Dzięki za czytanie i komentowanie i do zobaczenia następnym razem!**


	9. Chapter 9

Przez chwilę byłem pewny, że drzewo zgniotło auto. Niełatwo było powiedzieć przez gęste opady śniegu.

- Niech to szlag! - Dean wysiadł z samochodu i po drugiej stronie Sam także otworzył drzwi. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, nie wyglądało na to, żeby coś im się stało.

- Sam, wszystko w porządku? - Brenda jako pierwsza odnalazła swój głos, a potem już wszyscy pośpieszyliśmy zobaczyć zniszczenia.

- Nic nam nie jest - uspokajał Sam, ale wymienił z bratem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Gdy się zbliżyliśmy mogłem ocenić skalę zniszczeń. Pień ominął samochód, ale maska zagrzebana była pod śniegiem i gałęziami.

- O, ślicznotko. - Dean przejechał dłonią po masce. Bardziej interesował go samochód niż brat, no jasne.

Drzewo porządnie zablokowało drogę. Potrzebowalibyśmy piły łańcuchowej, żeby je pociąć, a zanim byśmy skończyli śnieg i tak już by wszystko zapadał.

Sam i jego brat musieli zostać z nami, zrozumiałem.

- Cholera jasna. - Dean kopnął pień, Sam stał po drugiej stronie pojazdu z oczami utkwionymi w przeszkodzie przed nim.

- Hej, przynajmniej nie spadło na samochód - powiedział w końcu Sam próbując uspokoić brata, który rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Jest w połowie pogrzebana pod durnym drzewem. - Dean wczołgał się pod gałęzie, żeby własnoręcznie przekonać się o zniszczeniach. - Maska jest wgięta, a lakier … Oh, maleńka. - W przeprosinach przesunął palcami po czarnym metalu.

- Wygląda na to, że jednak zostaniesz. - Brenda uśmiechnęła się do Sama i jakby po namyśle włączyła też Deana. - Obaj zostaniecie.

- Na to wygląda. - Sam nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu, a złość w spojrzeniu Deana mówiła sama za siebie.

- Mam miejsce dla jeszcze jednej osoby - pośpieszył z zapewnieniem Cole. - Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby poznać sławnego brata Sama. - Kłamał jak z nut i wszyscy to wiedzieliśmy, poza Deanem, który wyglądał jakby mu nie zależało.

- Najpierw muszę zabrać stąd mój wóz - powiedział Dean i kazał Samowi i nam zejść z drogi zanim zaczął manewrować do tyłu. Wyglądał, jakby go to fizycznie bolało kiedy samochód powoli i jeszcze mocniej drapany przez gałęzie w końcu się spod nich wydostał.

Nie wyglądało to tak źle. Tak, maska była wgięta i w czarnym lakierze pojawiły się głębokie rysy, ale to wszystko. Może obity reflektor, nic czego dobry mechanik nie mógł naprawić. Stary weteran jak ten, trzeba by znacznie więcej niż jedno marne drzewo, żeby go skasować.

Podczas gdy Dean parkował auto Cole odwrócił się do mnie.

- Myślę, że lepiej byłoby dać Samowi i jego bratu pokój dla siebie. My moglibyśmy dzielić, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Miałem. Gdybym mógł coś na to poradzić nigdy więcej nie pozwoliłbym Samowi zostać sam na sam z Deanem, ale nie wiedziałem jak temu zapobiec bez wyciągania wszystkich brudów na światło dzienne. Bo to było ostatnie czego chciałby Sam, załapałem to. Słysząc ofertę Cole'a Sam przyszpilił mnie tym swoim spojrzeniem.

- Dzięki, Cole - powiedział Sam, ale patrzył na mnie. - To byłoby super.

- Zbiorę swoje rzeczy. - Nie podobało mi się to, ale spakowałem się i wrzuciłem wszystko do głównej sypialni. Ale zostawiłem laptop.

Na schodach spotkałem Sama z bratem. Dean wciąż przeklinał pod nosem „durne drzewa".

- Cały wasz - powiedziałem z wymuszonym uśmiechem. W domu pełnym ludzi Sam powinien być bezpieczny. Taką przynajmniej miałem nadzieję.

- Dzięki, stary. - Dean miał przewieszony przez ramię worek, który wyglądał podobnie do tego Sama. Stary, wysłużony i zastanowiłem się, dlaczego miał przy sobie spakowaną torbę.

Wyjazd, przypomniałem sobie. Obaj prawdopodobnie zawsze mieli spakowane bagaże.

Lodowata dłoń ścisnęła mi wnętrzności ale mogłem tylko patrzeć jak drzwi zamykają się za braćmi.

- Brenda, potrzebuję twojego laptopa. - Bez czekania na odpowiedź wszedłem do jej pokoju i odpaliłem komputer. Może i nie mogłem być tam osobiście, ale mogłem mieć na nich oko. Tyle byłem Samowi winny.

- Co robisz? - Brenda patrzyła mi przez ramię gdy czekałem na połączenie. Wreszcie dostałem obraz.

- Szpiegujesz ich? - wyszeptała.

- Nie słyszą nas. Mikrofon wyłączony - uspokoiłem ją i czekałem co zrobi. Właściwą rzeczą byłoby zamknięcie wieka. Zamiast tego oboje patrzyliśmy co dzieje się w drugim pokoju.

Sam usiadł na swoim łóżku, a Dean wyjmował coś z torby.

- Wydają się całkiem zadowoleni, że zostajesz na dłużej - powiedział Dean patrząc z ukosa na Sama. - Nie tak bardzo, że ja też tu utknąłem. Szczególnie ten gość, Luis. Boże, myślałem że chce wypalić mi dziurę w czaszce. Zrobiłem mu coś?

Sam prychnął.

- Myśli, że ty zrobiłeś coś mnie.

Dean odłożył worek na bok i zwrócił się twarzą do Sama.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

- Zobaczył mnie bez koszulki.

- I co? Zaczął się ślinić? - drażnił się Dean najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc. Może był tak przyzwyczajony do widoku siniaków Sama, że nie robiły już na nim wrażenia.

- Potłukłem się trochę na ostatniej robocie - przypomniał mu Sam. Brenda i ja wymieniliśmy spojrzenia. O czy on gadał?

- I co mu powiedziałeś? - spokojny i zrelaksowany, Dean wydawał się pewny, że Sam nie powiedziałby nam o tym, co mu robił.

- Że spadłem ze schodów - wzruszył ramionami Sam.

Dean mrugnął.

- Stary, wiesz, że to praktycznie kod na „ktoś używa mnie jako worek treningowy", nie?

- Hej, naprawdę spadłem z tamtych schodów.

- Zostałeś zrzucony z tamtych schodów - poprawił go Dean i potrząsnął głową nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszał.

- Wiesz, Luis ma rację w jednym. - Unosząc ramię Sam uśmiechnął się do brata. - Mam na na sobie odciski twoich dłoni.

Dean przewrócił oczami.

- Dobra, następnym razem jak będziesz wisiał dwa piętra nad ziemią to po prostu cię puszczę.

- Jasne.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza i Brenda i ja też się nie odzywaliśmy. Nie tego się spodziewałem.

- Dlatego chciałeś wyjechać? - Dean przerwał ciszę. - Bo jedno z twoich przyjaciół uważa, że się na tobie wyżywam?

Sam z powrotem oparł się na łóżku na łokciach.

- Wszyscy chcą, żebym wrócił. Mówią, że marnuję swój czas i wspaniałość na głupim wyjeździe. Z tobą. A potem Luis zaoferował mi pomóc uciec od ciebie. Wtedy zdecydowałem się wyjechać.

Dean wyraźnie przełknął ślinę, a kiedy się odezwał jego głos był ochrypły.

- A ty chcesz wrócić?

Uderzyło mnie to jak młot. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie pytałem Sama czy chce wracać i inni też tego nie zrobili. Sapnięcie Brendy tuż przy moim uchu powiedziało mi, że ona też nie pytała. No bo to Sam. Należał do Stanford, miał przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość, oczywiście, że chciał wrócić. Powiedzmy, że odpowiedź Sama mnie zadziwiła.

- Nie! - Sam potrząsnął głową by podkreślić to słowo. - Nawet gdybym mógł wrócić, to i tak bym nie chciał.

- A czego chcesz, Sammy? - Jego brat zadał następne pytanie, o którym ja nigdy nie pomyślałem by zadać.

- Chcę znaleźć tego drania, który zamordował Jess.

**/txtbreak/**

limboo **dziękuję ci za komentowanie! Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę za każdym razem gdy widzę, że pojawił się nowy komentarz od Ciebie! Nie martw się, bracia są bardzo blisko i łatwo można sobie dopowiedzieć tę odrobinkę, której brakuje w tekście ;) A poza tym co?! Ja?! Zabić?! Nie! Nigdy! Ja tu tylko tłumaczę :) **

**Dziękuję wszystkim za komentowanie, obserwowanie i dodawanie do ulubionych, nie macie pojęcia jaka jestem dzięki temu szczęśliwa! Do zobaczenia~!**


	10. Chapter 10

- Chcę znaleźć tego drania, który zamordował Jess.

Sam zrzucił bombę swobodnie, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz jaką mógłby powiedzieć. Dean skinął głową, więc pewnie była. Nie dla mnie.

- Czy on właśnie powiedział zamordował? - spytała Brenda potwierdzając, że usłyszeliśmy to samo. - Jess została zamordowana?

Chciałem powiedzieć, że to był pożar. Coś z przewodami, wypadek. Ale zanim zdążyłem otworzyć usta ugryzłem się w język. Nie było mnie tam, Brendy też nie. Jedynymi ludźmi, którzy naprawdę wiedzieli co się stało tamtej nocy byli Jess, która nic już nie mogła powiedzieć i Sam, który powiedział, że to był wypadek. No i Dean.

- Policja twierdzi, że to był wypadek - powiedziałem w końcu próbując ogarnąć ten pomysł. Czy Sam wiedział coś, czego nie powiedział policji? Czego nie powiedział nam?

- Ale mówił... - Brenda zaczęła, ale jej przerwałem.

- Może nie może sobie z tym poradzić - próbowałem być racjonalny. - Może potrzebuje zrzucić winę na kogoś.

Potrzebowałem czasu na przemyślenie tego, ale w pokoju obok rozmowa ciągnęła się jakby nic niezwykłego nie zostało powiedziane.

- Dobrze się chociaż bawiłeś z przyjaciółmi? - Dean zmienił temat. - Poza tym, że zmuszali cię do powrotu do Stanford i... no wiesz... tym, że myślą, że jestem dla ciebie Najdroższym Braciszkiem - starał się obrócić to w żart, ale wyglądał na bardzo dotkniętego. Nie to spodziewałem się zobaczyć na jego twarzy.

Sam przeciągnął się górną połową ciała opartą o zagłówek i odwrócił się twarzą do kamery. Smutny uśmiech przemknął mu po ustach.

- Przez jakiś czas - odpowiedział cicho. - Przez jakiś czas mogłem znów udawać, że jestem jednym z nich - potrząsnął głową. - Ale teraz to bardziej oczywiste niż kiedykolwiek, że nie jestem - westchnął ciężko, a ja i Brenda wymieniliśmy spojrzenia. Z tej strony żadne z nas nigdy nie widziało Sama i zastanowiłem się, czy to był ten sam Sam, którego znaliśmy. Co miał namyśli mówiąc o udawaniu?

- Jesteśmy dziwakami - wzruszył ramionami Dean i uśmiech Sama stał się ciepły i czuły.

- A ty? - ponaglił Sam. - Co ty robiłeś po tym jak mnie podrzuciłeś?

- Ah, Sammy. - Dean wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. - Miałem niezły ubaw. Poszedłem do baru, tego, który widzieliśmy wcześniej i stary, myślę, że moje urodziny przyszły wcześniej w tym roku - zrobił dramatyczną pauzę - bliźniaczki. Identyczne bliźniaczki, Sammy.

Sam przewrócił oczami, ale nie poprawił Sammiego.

- Więc mam szczęście, że nie byłeś zbyt... zajęty, żeby odebrać kiedy zadzwoniłem?

- Nah. - Dean machnął ręką. - Przekopywałem się przez raporty koronera. Uratowałeś mnie od wieczora pełnego nudnych badań. Oh, swoją drogą. Brakuje serc - dodał radośnie.

- Więc mieliśmy rację - powiedział Sam jakby brakujące serca to było coś dobrego. - I cieszysz się tym stanowczo za bardzo, wiesz o tym, co? Masz chorą obsesję na tym punkcie.

- Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Jestem prostym gościem z prostymi potrzebami. - Rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności. - A jak już jesteśmy przy prostych rzeczach. Jak długo utknęliśmy z twoimi kumplami z uniwerku?

- Do poniedziałku - odpowiedział Sam wcale nie wyglądając na szczęśliwego. - Może krócej, jeśli Cole da radę dodzwonić się po pomoc.

- Ekstra. - Dean opadł tyłem na swoje łóżko, gapiąc się na sufit. Zamilkli na chwilę, co pozwoliło wszystkim pytaniom krążyć swobodnie po mojej głowie.

- Okay. - Brenda wskazała na Deana na ekranie. - To jest przerażające. Raporty koronera? Brakujące serca? Co do cholery?

Właśnie te pytania, oraz parę innych, ale na żadne nie miałem odpowiedzi.

- Co my teraz zrobimy? - wymamrotałem do siebie, ale miałem nadzieję, że Brenda mi odpowie.

- Może powinniśmy pogadać z Samem? - brzmiała tak niezdecydowanie jak ja się czułem.

- I przyznać się do ego, że go szpiegowaliśmy? - Nie, to odpadało. - Poza tym, o co byśmy się go spytali? - przerwałem wyobrażając już sobie tę rozmowę. - No więc, Sam, szukasz mordercy Jess? O, a jak już rozmawiamy to nie nie zgubiłeś ostatnio jakichś serc? Przy okazji, udawałeś tylko, że jesteś naszym przyjacielem?

Przez tą małą rozmowę braci pojawiło się znacznie więcej pytań, ale nie było mowy o tym, żebym je zadał.

- To co? Mamy udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku?

- To nie tak, że Sam się gdzieś wybiera w najbliższym czasie. - Potarłem twarz. - I Dean też tu jest. Może uda nam się wyciągnąć z nich jakieś odpowiedzi.

Taa, to się tak świetnie sprawdziło wcześniej z Samem. Ale może jego brat nie był aż takim milczkiem.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia. Andrea wsadziła głowę do pokoju i oznajmiła obiad. Dean wciąż leżał rozłożony na łóżku i wyglądało na to, że podobał jej się widok. Uśmiechnął się do niej i zarumieniła się.

- Obiad będzie za dziesięć minut - powiedziała. - Jeśli jesteście głodni. Jesteście, prawda? Więc na dole. - Wskazała za siebie szczebiocąc bez sensu jak nastolatka.

- Dzięki, Andrea - odpowiedział Dean wciąż z tym uśmiechem. - Zejdziemy za parę minut. - Wyglądał jakby wolał ją na obiad i Andrea wydawała się nie mieć z tym problemu.

Chwilę później była już u nas i Brenda pośpieszyła, żeby zasłonić jej widok na komputer podczas gdy ja wyłączałem dźwięk. Ale Andrea nawet nie spojrzała na laptopa, prawdopodobnie zakładając, że znowu gramy.

- Obiad za dziesięć minut. - I już jej nie było.

- Mógłbym się przyzwyczaić do niektórych z twoich przyjaciół - powiedział Dean za co Sam rzucił w niego poduszką.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl.

- No weź, to długi weekend.

- Tak, i chciałbym przejść przez niego bez ciebie sypiającego z moimi przyjaciółmi. Już i tak będzie niezręcznie.

Z tym prawdopodobnie miał rację. Nawet jeśli nie brać pod uwagę tego, co właśnie usłyszeliśmy, Sam wciąż chciał wyjechać. A teraz utknął tu z nami i swoim bratem na dokładkę. Dean nie znał nas, a my jego.

Jednakże ja wciąż miałem co do niego swoje wątpliwości i ostatnie parę minut wcale nie pomogło.

Sam wstał ze swojego łóżka, przeciągnął się i szturchnął stopę brata.

- Miejmy to już za sobą - powiedział Sam i, przechodząc obok laptopa, zamknął go. Czas szpiegowania się skończył i wątpiłem, czy znów uda mi się go ustawić.

**/txtbreak/**

**No więc nie ukrywam, że Wasze komentarze bardzo mnie motywują do pracy :) A jako że mamy długi weekend mogę się spokojnie oddawać uszczęśliwianiu siebie i Was. Potem mogę nieco zwolnić ale postaram się, żeby nie za bardzo.**

limbo** Luis jest nieco uprzedzony, czyż nie? ;) Strasznie mnie frustrował ale zakończenie jest bardzo satysfakcjonujące pod tym względem. Dziękuję, staram się :)**

hymhym** dziękuję Ci! Przez te kolejne kilka dni planuję dodawać codziennie i nieco zwolnić kiedy zacznie się tydzień. Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba :)**

**Jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim i do zobaczenia niedługo!**


	11. Chapter 11

Niezręczne, to łagodne określenie na to, jak przebiegał obiad. Brenda i ja wciąż byliśmy poruszeni rozmową, którą właśnie podsłuchaliśmy. Sam wyglądał, jakby chciał być gdzieś indziej, co było głównym powodem dla niezręcznej atmosfery, i unikał patrzenia w moim kierunku. I w kierunku Cole'a, też.

Dean flirtował nieco z Andreą, ale był spięty i źle się czuł z nami przy tym samym stole.

Cole, Eric i Vincent bez krępacji gapili się na Deana, co nie pomagało na ciężką atmosferę. Ale no dalej, przecież to był tajemniczy brat Sama. Ten, o którym mówił tylko czasami i tylko jeśli w grę wchodził alkohol.

- Więc, Dean - zaczął Cole jakby nie był pewny imienia. - Sam nigdy nie mówił czym się zajmujesz. _Poza byciem w bezcelowej podróży _pozostało niedopowiedziane, ale wyraźnie zamierzone.

Sam i Dean wymienili spojrzenia.

- Jestem mechanikiem. - Dean popatrzył Cole'owi w oczy, jakby wyzywając go do skomentowania tego.

- I jako _mechanik_. - Cole wymówił to słowo jakby było czymś brudnym i nie tylko ja chciałem go za to walnąć. Brenda siedziała obok niego więc to ona kopnęła go w łydkę. Ale Cole kontynuował.

- Jesteś w stanie pozwolić sobie na ponad roczną podróż samochodem? - Cole uniósł brwi, otwarcie lustrując Deana, zauważając znoszone ubrania, które on i Sam nosili.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był twój biznes na co jestem, a na co nie jestem w stanie sobie pozwolić. - Twarz Deana stężała i obok niego Sam zaczął się wiercić w swoim krześle.

- Dean - powiedział Sam i to jedno słowo wystarczyło, żeby zmienić coś w jego bracie. Co dokładnie nie potrafiłem określić.

- Sam, czy mógłbyś podać mi sól? - Andrea spróbowała zmienić temat rozmowy, ale to była przegrana sprawa. Sam spełnił jej prośbę bez odwracania wzroku od Cole'a.

- Sam jest wspaniałym młodym facetem, Dean. - Cole po prostu nie potrafił przestać. - Marnuje swój czas na tej twojej wycieczce. Jako jego brat powinieneś zachęcać go, żeby zbudował sobie przyszłość. Zasługuje na lepsze życie.

Na to Dean odłożył widelec.

- Słuchaj, kolego - powiedział groźnym, cichym głosem. Niesamowita cisza zapadła ponad stołem gdy Cole czekał na następne słowa Deana. - Nie znasz mnie, nie znasz Sama, nic o nas nie wiesz.

Niestety Cole nie był kimś, kto by po prostu zrezygnował.

- Znam Sama, wszyscy go znamy, jest naszym przyjacielem. Tym, kogo nie znamy jesteś ty. Gdzie byłeś przez te wszystkie lata? Nawet nie dbasz o Sama.

- Cole, przestań - odezwał się Sam z wyrazem twarzy był tak burzowym, jak u brata. Nie wiem wiem jak inni, ale tego Sama nie znałem wcale.

Potem jego twarz wygładziła się i Sam znów był naszym Samem.

- Jest bardzo dużo rzeczy, o których nie wiecie - powiedział z błaganiem w oczach i, mrucząc pod nosem, Cole odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego talerza.

Po skończonym posiłku i posprzątaniu kuchni musieliśmy wymyślić co zrobić z resztą wieczoru.

Eric zasugerował film. Chciał to rozegrać bezpiecznie, tak myślę. W ten sposób wszyscy mogli udawać, że są skupieni na filmie i nie trzeba by było rozmawiać. Ale Sam i Dean wymówili się i poszli na górę.

Gdy tylko zniknęli zaczęliśmy plotkować. Naprawdę nie było milszego sposobu na określenie tego, co robiliśmy.

- Co za mruk. - Vincent rzucił się na kanapę. Zebraliśmy się wszyscy wokół kominka.

- Mechanik. Jasne. - Cole włożył w ogień następne polano. - Mówię was, ciągnie Sama gdzieś na drogę kryminalistów.

Myślałem już skąd wzięli pieniądze na wyjazd, ale teraz naprawdę się zastanowiłem.

- Ich ojciec zmarł zeszłego lata - zaoferowałem. - Może zostawił im trochę kasy. Albo sprzedali jego dom albo co.

To było dla innych nowością i przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, trawiąc tę informację. No, ja wytężałem uszy, żeby usłyszeć coś z góry. Nie wiem czego oczekiwałem, kłótni, może krzyków. Wątpiłem, żeby Dean naprawdę zrobił coś Samowi z nami w zasięgu wzroku, ale miałem to dziwne uczucie.

Kątem oka zarejestrowałem ruch na schodach i oczekiwałem, że Sam dołączy do nas. Ale gdy odwróciłem głowę nic tam nie było.

W myślach odgrywałem rozmowę, którą Brenda i ja usłyszeliśmy i coraz bardziej oczywiste stawało się dla mnie, że Dean manipulował Samem. Może to on zaszczepił w umyśle Sama pomysł, że Jess została zamordowana, wykorzystując to, żeby zaciągnąć go ze sobą na szaloną pogoń za wymyślonym zabójcą.

Wciąż byłem przekonany, że Dean bił Sama. Wmanipulował go w wierzenie, że to nie bicie, tylko jakiś chory sposób okazywania miłości albo inny szajs tego typu. Może Dean sam w to wierzył. Ale proszę, przecież przyznał, że Sam został zrzucony ze schodów. Nie mówił, że to on go zrzucił, ale kto inny mógł to zrobić? I otwarcie przyznał, że na ramieniu Sama są odciski dłoni. Nie wiedziałem co z tym zwisaniem, ale w mojej głowie pojawiła się okropna wizja Deana przerzucającego Sama przez balustradę i grożącego, że go puści.

Może byłem niesprawiedliwy dla Deana, ale ktoś to Samowi zrobił. Widziałem blizny, to jak Sam starał się je ukryć. Jakby były jakimś brudnym sekretem.

Wymieniłem spojrzenia z Brendą, nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak bezradny.

Podczas gdy ogień wygasał rozmyślaliśmy o Deanie. Każdy szczególik, który zauważyliśmy został wyciągnięty na światło dzienne i przeanalizowany. Sposób, w jaki się poruszał, jak się ubierał, mówił, jadł. Jak zachowywał się w odniesieniu do Sama. Nie powiedziałem wprost co myślałem o ich związku i Brenda także tego nie zrobiła, ale nie było to konieczne.

- Jutro porozmawiam z Deanem - zaoferowała Andrea. - Może on zdoła przekonać Sama. Musi być dumny z tego, że dostał się do Stanford. Nie wierzę, że nie chciałby dla Sama lepszego życia, niż to, które teraz ma.

Nie byłem tego taki pewny pamiętając komentarz Sama z imprezy Halloweenowej na krótko przed pożarem. Nie brzmiało to tak, jakby jego rodzina dbała o jego wyższą edukację. Ale Andrea mogła przynajmniej próbować.

Później poszedłem za Colem do głównej sypialni. Na szafce znalazłem swój laptop, nie wiedziałem czy Sam podejrzewał, że użyłem go do szpiegowania go.

Sypialnia miała tylko jedno łóżko, ale było ono wystarczająco duże dla trzech osób więc nie powinno być problemów gdybyśmy zostali z Colem na swoich stronach.

Zajęło mi to chwilę, zanim zasnąłem.

Obudził mnie wrzask.

**/txtbreak/**

**Dum dum dum... Cliffy, haha, a będzie się działo :) **

**Czuję, że to był rozdział dla tych wszystkich czytelników, którzy nienawidzą Luisa. Facet wyciąga logiczne wnioski z tego co widzi, no nie można mu tego nie oddać. W końcu tylko my wiemy jaki Dean jest naprawdę.**

**Dziękuję wszystkim za komentowanie, a w szczególności zawsze czujnej **Szczur **oraz**limbo** za każdy rozdział wsparcia :)**

**Do zobaczenia!**


	12. Chapter 12

Krzyk i okropne walenie i potem chwila ciszy gdy starałem się ogarnąć, czy te odgłosy były częścią mojego snu, czy usłyszałem je na jawie. A potem razem z Colem wyskoczyliśmy z łóżka i pobiegliśmy do drzwi. Więc usłyszał to samo co ja. Przez jedno uderzenie serca nie miałem odwagi otwierać drzwi, bałem się tego, co mogłem znaleźć po drugiej ich stronie. Ale potem inne drzwi się pootwierały i głosy domagały się odpowiedzi na pytanie co się stało.

A potem rozległ się kolejny wrzask, Andrei lub Brendy, nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, ale był wysoki i kobiecy i Eric krzyknął: "Vincent!"

Gdy Cole i ja wreszcie wydostaliśmy się z pokoju na ciasny korytarz byliśmy ostatni, z racji tego, że główna sypialnia znajdowała się na końcu korytarzyka. Lodowata pięść zaciśnięta na wnętrznościach powiedziała mi, żebym spodziewał się jak najgorszego widoku.

Stanąłem ramię w ramię z Samem i wreszcie mogłem zobaczyć co się stało. Brenda i Dean byli na dole, kucając nad nieruchomym Vincentem.

- Czy on...? - spytał Cole nie mogąc dokończyć pytania. Na dole schodów Dean poruszył się i zobaczyłem nienaturalny kąt, pod którym wykręcona była szyja Vincenta. Nie było szans, żeby wciąż żył.

Patrzyłem na całą scenę nie rozumiejąc tego, co oznaczała. Vincent był martwy. Leżał na zimnej podłodze i był martwy. Jeszcze parę godzin temu żył. Żartował i śmiał się z nami, a teraz był martwy.

W drętwej ciszy staliśmy i patrzyliśmy. Brenda cofnęła się od naszego zmarłego przyjaciela, rękami zasłaniając usta, z których wydostawało się ciche łkanie.

A potem Dean spojrzał w górę i jego oczy spotkały oczy Sama. Powoli, Sam zszedł po schodach. Delikatnym dotykiem pokierował Brendę do kominka i pomógł jej usiąść. Chwilę później wrócił z kocem i gdy Dean skinął głową przykrył nim ciało.

Ciało. Już nawet nie myślałem o nim jako o Vincencie. To nie była osoba, tylko ciało. Zachciało mi się wymiotować.

- Co się stało? - spytał Cole Erica, który właśnie schodził ze schodów. My wszyscy poszliśmy za nim, z oczami utkwionymi w kocu i nieruchomą postacią pod nim. Już nawet nie wyglądała jak człowiek. Po prostu coś pod kocem.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Eric niemal się krztusząc. - Obudziłem się gdy wychodził z pokoju. Nie mówił dokąd szedł.

Łazienka to był mój pierwszy strzał, ale do tego nie musiałby się nawet zbliżać do schodów. Więc może do kuchni po szklankę wody albo przekąskę. A potem potknął się i spadł ze schodów.

- Co... - Andrea zaczęła, ale nie przerwała gdy głos jej się złamał. - Co teraz zrobimy?

- Musimy zadzwonić po policję - odpowiedziała Brenda. Teraz już się kontrolowała.

- Droga jest zablokowana - przypomniał jej Cole. - Będą musieli najpierw wysłać pług - westchnął i szerokim łukiem okrążył koc. - Zadzwonię, ale to trochę potrwa zanim ktoś tu dotrze.

- To był wypadek, prawda? - spytał Eric. - Nie będziemy mieli przez to żadnych kłopotów, prawda? - szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył się na wszystkich po kolei, ale unikaliśmy jego wzroku. Wszyscy, poza Samem i Deanem.

- To był wypadek - uspokoił go Sam. - Będziemy musieli porozmawiać z policją, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że to był wypadek.

Cole wrócił z kuchni gdzie zostawił telefon do ładowania. Teraz trzymał go w górze marszcząc brwi.

- Brak zasięgu - oznajmił.

Zadowoleni, że mieliśmy coś innego do roboty niż patrzenie na koc pośrodku naszej małej grupy wszyscy wrócili się do pokojów po swoje telefony.

Mój też nie miał zasięgu.

- Cholerna pogoda - mruknął Eric. Był ostatnim, który sprawdził i nie mógł się połączyć. Nikt nie mógł.

Nie pewni co powinniśmy zrobić staliśmy tam i bardzo staraliśmy się nie patrzeć na koc. Eric objął ramieniem ramiona Andrei, nie byłem pewny, które opierało się na którym, a Brenda stała wystarczająco blisko Sama by i on mógł ją objąć. Przez krótką chwilę znów byliśmy Drużyną. Bez Vincenta, co było trudne do zignorowania i z Deanem, który stał pośród nas jak jakiś intruz.

- Mówiłeś, że pług przyjedzie w poniedziałek - odezwał się Dean jakby za nim nie leżał nasz martwy przyjaciel. - Jeśli wcześniej złapiemy zasięg zadzwonimy po policję, jeśli nie poprosimy gościa od pługa, żeby zawiózł jedno z nas do miasta, żeby to zgłosić.

Brzmiało jak plan. Jakby wiedział co robić. Tak jakby już wcześniej radził sobie z taką sytuacją.

- A co zrobimy z... Vincentem do tego czasu? - zapytał Eric i ciaśniej objął Andreę.

-Sam i ja zabierzemy go na zewnątrz - powiedział Dean jakby to było oczywiste. Jak gdyby noszenie martwych ciał nie było niczym wielkim. Jakby oczekiwał, że Sam będzie w porządku z noszeniem swojego zmarłego przyjaciela. - Widziałem składzik z boku. Tam składujecie drewno na opał? - Ostatnie zdanie było do Cole'a, który skinął głową.

- No dobra, to powinno zadziałać - odezwał się Sam i po ostatnim klepnięciu Brendy w ramię wyplątał się z jej uścisku. - Na dworze jest wystarczająco zimno.

Nie rozwinął tego, ale jasne było, że myślał o rozkładzie.

Muszę przyznać, że byłem zadowolony nie musząc dotykać Vincenta. Sama myśl, że nie żył była zła, ale dotykanie go? Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem martwego ciała.

Jednakże, Sam i Dean bez słowa zabrali się do roboty. Ubrali się i parę minut później byli gotowi... wynieść Vincenta.

Podejrzanie wyćwiczonymi ruchami ciaśniej owinęli ciało kocem i wynieśli je na zewnątrz. Cole poszedł z nimi żeby przytrzymać drzwi i pokazać, gdzie mogli położyć Vincenta.

Kiedy ich nie było miałem trochę czasu na pomyślenie. Zanim pojawił się Dean wszystko było dobrze. A teraz Vincent spadł ze schodów. Zupełnie jak nie tak dawno temu Sam.

**/txtbreak/**

**Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że wnioski Luisa są LOGICZNE. I dlatego to tak boli. :)**

**Przez ostatnie kilka dni byliście dla mnie naprawdę cudowni i gdyby nie ten Wasz entuzjazm to pewnie nie dałabym rady, ale dzisiaj będzie podwójny update bo jestem Wam ogromnie wdzięczna! Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy komentowali i polubili i zaczęli obserwować tego ficka i do zobaczenia za parę minut ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Wciąż było wcześnie, trochę po trzeciej, ale nie było szans żeby którekolwiek z nas wróciło do spania. Więc poszliśmy na górę się ubrać, a Andrea oznajmiła, że zrobi kawę. Nie wspomniała o śniadaniu, ale sama myśl o jedzeniu wywracała mój żołądek do góry nogami.

Idąc na górę starałem się uniknąć tego miejsca, w którym leżał Vincent i z tego co widziałem pozostali też. Nie było tam nic, co oznaczałoby miejsce, żadnej krwi ani nic, ale wiedzieliśmy dokładnie gdzie nie stawiać kroków. Ubrałem się szybko chcąc jak najprędzej dołączyć do pozostałych. Dziwnie się czułem będąc samemu i mój umysł płatał mi figle. Kątem oka zobaczyłem cień układający się w ludzką postać, drewno trzeszczało brzmiąc jak kroki, a z ogrzewaniem wyłączonym na noc poczułem jak ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach.

Gdy przechodziłem obok pokoju dziewczyn Brenda złapała moje ramię i wciągnęła do środka.

- Co myślisz? - zapytała rzucając się na swoje łóżko. Usiadłem na łóżku Andrei bo jedyne krzesło w pokoju zaginęło pod zwałami ciuchów.

- Nie wiem. - Potrząsnąłem głową, w której kłębiły się pytania.

- Myślisz, że to był wypadek? - wyjaśniła jakbym nie wiedział dokładnie co ma na myśli. - Niezły wypadek biorąc pod uwagę to jak Sam „spadł ze schodów" parę dni temu, a teraz Vincent. - Nawet nakreśliła cudzysłowy w powietrzu.

- Uważasz, że to Dean to zrobił? - szczerze powiedziawszy, właśnie tak myślałem. Wszystko było cacy a potem pojawił się Dean i nagle Vincent był martwy.

- Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to.

Tak, to on gadał o raportach koronera i brakujących sercach.

- Myślisz, że Sam wie? - To mnie naprawdę niepokoiło. Czy Sam był kolejną ofiarą Deana, czy narzędziem? Przez to jak wyglądał z tymi siniakami i bliznami myślałem o nim jako o ofierze, może zmanipulowanej przez brata.

- Znasz Sama - powiedziała, ale brzmiała tak niepewnie jak ja się czułem. Czy znaliśmy Sama? - Jest miękki, to nie byłoby skomplikowane dla Deana żeby go zmanipulować. Może od lat to robił.

Skinąłem głową, to miało sens. To był kolejny powód dla którego chciałem trzymać Sama jak najdalej od jego brata. Może gdybyśmy mogli dowieść, że to Dean zabił Vincenta...

- Co powiemy reszcie? - spytała Brenda i nie miałem na to żadnej odpowiedzi.

- Chodźmy na dół i wtedy zobaczymy. - Wstałem. - Ale kiedy przyjedzie policja powiem im wszystko co wiem.

- Ja też.

Gdy dotarliśmy do kuchni Sam i Dean też już tam byli. Andrea zrobiła wszystkim kawę i tak staliśmy tam, z parującymi kubkami w dłoniach, ale nie specjalnie coś piliśmy. Na zewnątrz w składziku leżał Vincent, powoli zamarzając dopóki nie będzie sztywny jak deska. To było złe, ale nie wiedzieliśmy co innego mielibyśmy robić.

- Jakiś postęp z telefonami? - zapytał Sam, bardziej, żeby zapełnić ciszę, ale Cole i tak sprawdził.

- Może gdy przestanie padać - powiedział Cole. - Albo jeśli kierowca pługa zdecyduje się wpaść wcześniej.

W weekend bez żadnego dobrego powodu? Szczerze wątpiłem, ale nic nie powiedziałem.

- Co zrobimy do tego czasu? - zapytał Eric i nagle wszyscy bardzo zainteresowali się swoją kawą. Nie było mowy o tym, żebyśmy kontynuowali jakby nic się nie stało. Chcieliśmy wyjść na łyżwy rano, a Andrea zaproponowała konkurs na bałwana, ale to wszystko nagle wydało mi się obce. Jak mogliśmy dobrze się bawić podczas gdy Vincent leżał w składziku jak kawał drewna?

- Musimy to po prostu przeczekać - odezwał się Dean.

- Nie był twoim przyjacielem - wciął mu się w zdanie Cole ze wściekłością w spojrzeniu. - Nie znałeś go.

Dean uniósł dłonie w geście obronnym.

- Nie, nie znałem, ale Sam znał i Sam się przejmuje.

- A ty zawsze przejmujesz się Samem, co nie? - Cole splunął na niego. - Gdyby cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczył zachęciłbyś go, żeby wrócił miesiące temu.

- To nie jest odpowiedni czas na to - przerwał im Sam, praktycznie stając pomiędzy Colem a Deanem.

Cole mruknął coś i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę powiedzieć Deanowi dokładnie co o nim myśli, ale potem odwrócił się. - Rozpalę w kominku, robi się chłodno.

- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi - odezwał się Eric między dwoma łykami swojej kawy. - To trochę trudne dla nas wszystkich.

Dean skinął głową i odszedł. Oparł się o blat ramię w ramię z Samem po jednej stronie kuchni, a ja z Erikiem i dziewczynami zostaliśmy po drugiej stronie. Jakby między nami wyrósł Chiński Mur.

- Dobrze to znosisz, Dean - powiedziała Brenda po chwili milczenia.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak powiedział Cole, nawet go nie znałem.

Ale to nie było wszystko. On, i Sam, jak już przy tym byliśmy, bardzo racjonalnie zajęli się ciałem. Żadnej paniki, wahania, nic.

- Ludziom zdarza się spaść ze schodów w twojej obecności, czyż nie? - Brenda naprawdę to powiedziała. Ja nigdy nie miałbym odwagi rzucić czegoś takiego Deanowi w twarz, ale ona tak. Wstrzymując oddech czekałem na jego odpowiedź.

- Hej, że co?

- Wiem, że zaledwie kilka dni temu Sam też spadł ze schodów. - Brenda zrobiła krok do przodu konfrontując Deana podczas gdy Sam rzucił mi mordercze spojrzenie. Oczywiście, to ja powiedziałem Brendzie i on o tym wiedział.

- Co? - Andrea i Eric nic nie wiedzieli i rozglądali się teraz wyraźnie mając nadzieję, że ktoś wytłumaczy im całą sytuację.

- Co próbujesz powiedzieć? - Dean odstawił swój kubek na blat.

- Ktoś pobił Sama. - Brenda spojrzała mu w oczy i nie wycofała się nawet gdy stanął nad nią z twarzą stężałą w zimnej złości. O tak, ten facet mógł zamordować kogoś bez mrugnięcia okiem. - Ktoś zrzucił go ze schodów.

- Spadłem. - Sam był teraz obok Deana. - Dean nic mi nie zrobił. I nic nie zrobił Vincentowi, jeśli to właśnie masz na myśli.

- Sam - włączyłem się w rozmowę. - Chcemy ci pomóc. - Spróbowałem uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco, ale nie podziałało. Sam tylko się wkurzył.

- Mówiłem ci już, że się mylisz - powiedział cicho. - Nikt mnie nie bije, nikt się nade mną nie znęca. Potknąłem się o własne stopy i spadłem z tych cholernych schodów.

- Dean powiedział, że zostałeś zrzucony. - Brenda założyła ręce na piersi.

- Co...? Kiedy...? - Dean zażądał wyjaśnień, ale twarz Sama pociemniała.

- Laptop. - Ta, zorientował się. - Szpiegowaliście nas?

- Próbujemy ci pomóc. - Brenda znów powtórzyła.

- Wystarczy! - ryknął Sam i przez moment staliśmy zszokowani w ciszy. - Nie mieliście prawa. I nie macie racji. - Z tymi słowami wymaszerował z kuchni.

- Jak wiecie co dla was dobre, to zamkniecie jadaczki i zostawicie nas w spokoju. - Głos Deana był cichy i groźny; spojrzeniem pełnym wściekłości przeszył najpierw Brendę, a potem mnie. Potem nagle się odwrócił i poszedł za bratem na górę.

**/txtbreak/**

**Źle się dzieje, biedny Dean. I podzieje się jeszcze troszkę, jeśli lubicie znęcać się nad Deanem to to jest właściwe miejsce ;)**

**Co za emocje, Vincent _umiera_! Ktoś ma już może jakieś podejrzenia?**

**Do zobaczenia!**


	14. Chapter 14

Po drodze wpadł na Cole'a ale nie zatrzymał się.

- O co to wszystko? - Cole patrzył na obu mężczyzn znikających na schodach.

- Właśnie, o co to wszystko? - Andrea stanęła z rękami na biodrach i patrzyła to na mnie, to na Brendę. - Dlaczego mielibyście uważać, że... - zamachała rękami nie potrafiąc ubrać myśli w słowa.

- Powinniśmy usiąść - westchnąłem i poprowadziłem wszystkich do ciepłego już kominka. Tam, Brenda i ja opowiedzieliśmy reszcie co zobaczyłem, co usłyszeliśmy i co podejrzewaliśmy.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że Dean mógłby zrzucić Vincenta ze schodów? - Eric potarł twarz obiema dłońmi. - Oh, stary.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedziałem szczerze. - Ale nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. Nie widziałeś Sama. Kto go zbił i on spadł z tamtych schodów, to fakt.

- Ale Dean? - Andrea przygryzła dolną wargę. - Wydaje się być miłym facetem.

- Bo z tobą flirtuje - przypomniała jej Brenda. - Oczywiście, że gra słodziaka tak długo, jak chce się dostać do twoich majtek. - Za to Andrea walnęła Brendę w ramię, ale nie było w tym prawdziwej siły.

- Nie mamy dowodów na to, że śmierć Vincenta jest czymkolwiek poza wypadkiem. - Cole trzymał się logiki. - To może być prawda. Dlaczego Dean miałby zrobić coś takiego? Nie ma żadnego powodu, przecież nawet nie znał Vincenta.

Cole miał rację. No i oskarżanie kogoś o morderstwo to poważna sprawa.

- Powiem wam coś. - Pochyliłem się do przodu opierając łokcie na kolanach. Mówiłem cicho, nie chcąc, żeby Sam lub Dean coś usłyszeli. - Kiedy policja przyjedzie, Brenda i ja powiemy im dokładnie to, co właśnie powiedzieliśmy wam. I niech oni się tym zajmą.

Pokiwali głowami na zgodę. To był jakiś plan. Rozsądny. Jakbyśmy kontrolowali sytuację.

- Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć - westchnęła Andrea opierając głowę na oparciu kanapy. - Było ciemno i Vincent pewnie nie obudził się do końca i potknął się. Wypadki chodzą po ludziach.

Nikt nie zaprzeczył, ale wszyscy mieliśmy wątpliwości.

- Mówiliście coś o Jess. - Eric zmienił temat. - Że Sam chce znaleźć jej mordercę?

Tak, to było coś, czego nie potrafiłem zrozumieć. Oficjalne reporty mówiły o wypadku, coś z przewodami.

- Myślę, że Sam nie potrafi pogodzić się z jej śmiercią - odezwała się Brenda. - Może potrzebuje zrzucić winę na kogoś. - Dokładnie tych słów użyłem wcześniej i wtedy wdawały się właściwe. W świetle wydarzeń z ostatniej godziny nie byłem już tego taki pewny. Jakoś sporo wypadków zdarzało się wokół Deana.

- Czy Deana też tam nie było? - Cole też to zauważył. - To on wydostał stamtąd Sama na czas, czy nie tak? - Nikt nie odpowiedział bo wszyscy znaliśmy tę historię. Albo tak nam się wydawało.

Zapatrzyłem się w płomienie. Deana nie było w Stanford na wizytę przez cały czas Sam gdy tam uczęszczał, a potem nagle pojawił się w środku nocy i wyciągnął go na wycieczkę, a dwa dni później życie Sama w Stanford spłonęło. Zbieg okoliczności, to znowu on.

Unikając mówienia czy nawet myślenia o Vincencie skupiliśmy się na Samie i Deanie. Nie to, żeby świadomość tego, że może między nami znajdować się potencjalny morderca była taka uspokajająca, ale mieliśmy czym zająć myśli. Gdy słońce wreszcie wzeszło wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Dorobię kawy. - Andrea wstała. - I może jakieś śniadanie.

Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie byłem głodny, że prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nic już nie zjem, ale mój żołądek mnie zdradził. Marudziłem na myśl o jedzeniu, ale od Erika siedzącego obok usłyszałem te same odgłosy.

Kilka minut później zapach świeżej kawy wypełnił powietrze, tym razem żadnego bekonu. Żadne z nas nie dałoby rady zjeść nic tłustego i byłem wdzięczny Andrei, że zrobiła zwykłe tosty.

- Ktoś powinien pójść po Sama i Deana - powiedziała Andrea gdy siadaliśmy do stołu. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie w swoim krześle; po tym, o czym mówiliśmy, o czym plotkowaliśmy, nie chciałem stawać twarzą w twarz z Winchesterami.

- Ja pójdę - zaoferował Eric.

W ciszy słuchaliśmy jego kroków na schodach, potem pukania do drzwi i cichych głosów. Nie rozumiałem słów, ale nikt nie krzyczał ani nic, więc tyle na plus. Sekundy później Eric pojawił się na szczycie schodów, obaj bracia tuż za nim.

Nagle Eric krzyknął.

Odwróciłem głowę na tyle szybko, żeby zobaczyć Deana łapiącego Erica za rękę.

- Spokojnie - powiedział Dean i brzmiało to lekko, ale na jego twarzy malowało się napięcie.

- Puszczaj. - Eric zrzucił jego rękę i zbiegł ze schodów podczas gdy Dean stał tam z uniesionymi w defensywie rękami.

- Sorry stary, za ratowanie ci tyłka - krzyknął Dean i powoli zszedł z Samem tuż za sobą. - Boże.

- Ratowanie mi tyłka. - Eric odwrócił się gdy tylko miał twardy grunt pod nogami. - Już to widzę. Popchnąłeś mnie!

- Co? Zaraz byś zleciał.

- Bo mnie popchnąłeś. - Eric pośpieszył, żeby zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy nim, a Deanem, a Winchesterowie wymienili zmartwione spojrzenia.

- Próbowałeś mnie zabić. Tak jak Vincenta. Cholera. - Z pięściami we włosach Eric krążył po pokoju. - Jest seryjnym spychaczem ze schodów. Jasna cholera. Zapadało nas z seryjnym kurwa mordercą.

- Eric. - Sam zrobił krok do przodu, ale Eric uciekł przed nim. - Dean cię nie popchnął. Widziałem to. Naprawdę cię uratował.

- Ktoś mnie pchnął - nalegał Eric. - Więc jeśli to nie on, to ty, Sam? To mi chcesz powiedzieć? Super.

- Żaden z nas cię nie popchnął. - Sam patrzył na niego tymi swoimi smutnymi oczami i to zdawało się uspokajać Erica. Nie bardzo, ale trochę.

- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka. - Eric rzucił Deanowi wściekłe spojrzenie. - Obaj trzymajcie się ode mnie z daleka.

- Te schody są zwodnicze - powiedział Dean ale oczy utkwione miał w Samie przekazując mu coś czego nie rozumiałem. - Lepiej na nich uważać.

Skończyło się na tym, że Winchesterowie zabrali swoje kubki z kawą z powrotem do ich pokoju i to pewnie było najlepsze możliwe rozwiązanie.

- Jesteś pewny, że cię popchnął? - spytała Andrea gdy Eric uspokoił się wystarczająco, żeby przestać chodzić po pokoju.

- Czułem jego cholerną dłoń na moich pieprzonych plecach - wypluł Eric. - Tak, jestem pewny, że mnie popchnął. Próbował zgrywać bohatera potem, co za dupek! - ostatnią część wykrzyczał wystarczająco głośno, żeby Dean go usłyszał.

- Może powinniśmy ich zamknąć w pokoju - zasugerowała Brenda. - Dopóki policja się nie zjawi.

Chata była wyższych standardów niż inne tego typu, to trzeba jej przyznać, ale wciąż była tylko chatką.

- Wątpię, czy zamek by wytrzymał, gdyby zdecydował się wyjść - musiałem wytknąć. - A nawet jeśli, to wątpię, czy po prostu by tam siedział i pozwalał nam barykadować.

**/txtbreak/**

**Zaczynam dostawać nerwicy, haha. **

**Dziękuję wszystkim jak zawsze i do zobaczenia!**


	15. Chapter 15

Zjedliśmy śniadanie tylko dla tego, że akurat tam było. Kawa smakowała gorzko, a tosty zamieniły się w moich ustach w wilgotną masę, która rosła z chwili na chwilę. To jak inni przepychali swoje porcje z jednej strony talerzy na drugą powiedziało mi, że czuli się tak samo.

- Powinniśmy im zanieść trochę? - spytała Andrea wskazując gestem na stół zastawiony w połowie zjedzonymi rzeczami. - Chociaż parę tostów?

Miała rację. To był sobotni poranek, wczesny ranek, a pług nie pojawiłby się aż poniedziałku koło południa. Może później. Tak więc nie mogliśmy po prostu pozwolić braciom Winchester zagłodzić się w pokoju. Jednak siedzenie z nimi, a przynajmniej z Deanem, przy jednym stole nie było w dostępnych opcjach.

Zanim ktokolwiek miał czas na odpowiedź usłyszałem kroki za sobą.

- Dokąd się wybierasz? - spytał Cole uważnie obserwując Deana, który właśnie minął kuchnię. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem naprawdę jak mocno Dean był zbudowany, sposób, w jaki się poruszał, pewny siebie. Miał ten wygląd niebezpiecznego gościa już wcześniej, po tym jak się ubierał i mówił i chodził w tym swoim stylu super macho, ale teraz to wszystko krzyczało groźny. Muszę przyznać, że cieszyłem się, że nie musiałem mierzyć się z Deanem sam.

- Tylko potrzebuję paru rzeczy z samochodu. - Dean trzymał dłonie z dala od ciała w uniwersalnym geście „jestem nieuzbrojony", założył buty i chwilę potem był za drzwiami.

Andrea wykorzystała ten moment na przygotowanie tacy z kilkoma rzeczami, a potem pobiegła na górę zanieść Samowi śniadanie. Ja z drugiej strony obserwowałem Deana. Ze swojego miejsca nie widziałem tak naprawdę co robił, samochód zaparkowany był przodem do domku, a on był przy bagażniku, ale po około minucie, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie wokół, żeby upewnić się, że nikt nie patrzył, Dean wyciągnął z bagażnika torbę i pośpieszył z powrotem do środka. Śnieżynki tańczyły w powietrzu i musiał się namęczyć, żeby przejść przez głębokie zaspy.

_Potrzebujemy tego pługa. _Pomyślałem.

Z powrotem w środku Dean tupnął żeby pozbyć się większości śniegu, a potem pochylił do rozwiązywania butów. Torba leżała obok niego na podłodze i nie tylko ja wbijałem w nią wzrok.

- Co tam masz? - zapytał Cole. Jego chata, więc miał prawo wiedzieć co ktoś taki jak Dean do niej wnosił. Szczególnie jeśli wyglądało na tak nieporęczne i ciężkie jak zawartość tej torby. Nawet wydało metaliczny dźwięk gdy stawiał ją na podłodze. Narzędzia? Broń? Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia co tam trzymał, ale nie potrafiłem wymyślić odpowiedzi, od której nie robiłoby mi się nieswojo.

- Muszę tylko coś sprawdzić. - Pozbywszy się drugiego buta Dean wstał i poruszał palcami w skarpetach. Przez chwilę wyglądał jak przerośnięty dzieciak. Chwila na dworze wystarczyła, żeby zaczerwienić mu policzki, a we włosach miał topniejący śnieg.

Wtedy Andrea wyszła z pokoju jego brata i zeszła po schodach. Natychmiast uwaga Deana skupiła się na niej. Nic dziwnego, zrobiłem sobie mentalną notkę, żeby nigdy nie dać mu szansy na złapanie jej samej. Nawet nie chciałem myśleć jak by się to mogło skończyć.

- Naprawdę powinniście uważać na tych schodach - powiedział, gdy Andrea dotarła na dół. Patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami pośpieszyła schronić się w naszej małej grupce. Coś na kształt urazy przemknęło mu po twarzy, ale Dean szybko ukrył to pod chłodną maską. A może tylko tak sobie wyobraziłem.

- Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwnie. - Dean podrapał się w tył głowy. - Ale czy któreś z was nie zauważyło przypadkiem żadnych niecodziennych rzeczy dziejących się ostatnio?

- Masz na myśli poza tobą i twoim spychaniem ludzi ze schodów? - dopytał Eric i Dean przeszył go rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem. Nigdy nie czułem się dobrze w obecności pistoletów i takich rzeczy, ale w tamtej chwili oddałbym duszę za broń.

- Mam na myśli chłodne miejsca, dziwne odgłosy, takie rzeczy - wyjaśnił Dean ignorując komentarz Erika. - Może coś widzieliście... - zachęcił przenosząc wzrok z jednej twarzy na drugą.

W chacie było przewiewnie, wszyscy to w końcu zauważyliśmy, nawet jeśli Cole twierdził, że było inaczej. A drewno trzeszczało gdy temperatura się zmieniała, ale to nic niezwykłego. Przyszła mi do głowy postać w śniegu, ale to nic, prawda? Tylko gra światła, płatki śniegu i jakieś krzaki.

- Jest środek zimy i zapadało nas - wypluł Cole, jakby Dean był pięciolatkiem. - Oczywiście, że jest chłodno. Czego ty chcesz? - Zrobił krok do przodu i był teraz w strefie osobistej Deana i niemal oczekiwałem, że Dean go walnie.

- Niczego - odpowiedział w zamian Dean i sięgnął po swoją torbę. - Po prostu zrób mi przysługę i trzymaj się z daleka od schodów - powiedział i sam postąpił dokładnie odwrotnie w następnej sekundzie na nie wchodząc.

- To mój domek. - Cole podniósł głos, ale usłyszałem jak się trząsł i pewnie Dean także. - Będę chodził gdzie będę chciał.

- Jak chcesz. - Dean spojrzał na niego przez ramię, poprawił chwyt na torbie i był już w połowie drogi gdy coś się stało.

Nie jestem pewien co widziałem, ani czy w ogóle coś widziałem. Tylko przez moment na szczycie ukazała się znajoma postać, czekająca na Deana. Nie zobaczył jej, bo patrzył wtedy na Cole'a i wątpię, czy ktokolwiek inny ją widział, bo wszyscy jakby skupialiśmy się na Deanie. Ale była tam i wyciągnęła rękę, a w następnej chwili Dean spadał zupełnie jakby go ktoś popchnął.

Z okrzykiem zdziwienia na ustach poleciał w dół. Machając rękami i nogami, z torbą gdzieś pomiędzy, gruchnął o podłogę aż głośno huknęło.

- Dean! - Sam przybiegł do brata i miałem tylko sekundę, by zastanowić się, czy naprawdę coś tam było, czy też nie.

- Nie, nie, nie. - Sam już był przy bracie, który wciąż nie wstawał. - Dean!

**/txtbreak/**

**Cliffy! Mogę się założyć, że wszystkim teraz serca walą. Mnie na pewno waliło jak czytałam pierwszy raz! Oh nie! Dean!**

**Teraz już chyba wszyscy wiedzą czym jest gwóźdź programu ;) Ale wciąż zostało nam jeszcze trochę ciekawej historii do poznania więc dzięki wszystkim, którzy komentują i do zobaczenia (mam nadzieję) jutro!**


	16. Chapter 16

Przez moment myślałem, że Dean zginął. Ale potem jęknął, drgnął i Sam delikatnie go unieruchomił.

- Nie ruszaj się. - Sam puścił brata i zaczął badać tył jego głowy. - Czujesz wszystko?

- Nawet więcej niż bym chciał - sapnął Dean i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść. - Czy ja wyczuwam krew?

Gdy to powiedział mój wzrok zaczął się błąkać. Do tamtego momentu skupiałem się na Samie badającym głowę brata, ale teraz zauważyłem kałużę krwi na podłodze. Nie dostrzegłem jej źródła, gdzieś pomiędzy nogą a zaplątaną torbą, ale od samej jej ilości zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

Pewnymi dłońmi Sam zakończył badanie, podczas gdy my staliśmy wokół i patrzyliśmy. To było jak wypadek drogowy. Wiesz, że nie powinieneś się gapić, ale nie możesz nic na to poradzić.

- Dobrze, poruszę teraz twoją nogą - ostrzegł brata Sam, a potem wyprostował kończynę. Dean zdusił krzyk.

- Spokojnie - uciszał go Sam. Dean jakoś zdołał przełożyć stopę przez rączki torby i Sam miał pewne problemy z rozplątywaniem tego. Teraz zobaczyłem skąd wypływała krew. Jeden cholernie wielki nóż, a może to była maczeta, rozcięła torbę od środka i przeszła przez bok uda. Na naszych oczach kałuża pod Deanem powiększała się jeszcze bardziej. Z odgłosem dławienia Cole odwrócił się, ale reszta z nas wciąż patrzyła.

- Pozwól mi zobaczyć. - Sam rozdarł jeansy jeszcze bardziej, żeby dostać się do rany pod spodem.

- Źle? - Dean przysłonił sobie oczy ramieniem, a jego oddech był ciężki, ale poza tym wydawał się dość rozluźniony. Może kręciło mu się w głowie po upadku. Może dostał wstrząsu mózgu.

- Przeżyjesz - uspokoił go Sam uśmiechając się ciepło. - Ale trzeba to zeszyć. - Brzmiał jakby wiedział o czym mówił. Potem uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mnie.

- Luis, w bagażniku jest apteczka. - Wyłowił kluczyki z kieszeni brata, który słabo próbował strzepnąć jego rękę. - Przynieś mi ją.

Automatycznie złapałem rzucone mi kluczyki, ale zajęło mi to chwilę, żeby zrozumieć o co mnie poprosił.

- Eric, pomóż mi – zakomenderował Sam głosem, którego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszałem. Pasowałby oficerowi musztry. - Przeniesiemy go na kanapę. Brenda, koc. Andrea, potrzebuję wody i ścierki.

Wyszedłem z chaty po apteczkę podczas gdy za mną wszyscy rzucili się do pracy. Dłonie mi się trzęsły i upuściłem kluczki w śnieg zanim udało mi się otworzyć bagażnik. Oparłem się ciężko o zimny metal i próbowałem odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim oddechem. W mojej głowie chwile upadku Dean odgrywały się raz za razem. Przez jedną chwilę byłem pewny, że widziałem to, co myślałem, że widziałem, a w następnej sam siebie wyśmiałem. W końcu nie wiedziałem już co miałem myśleć, a w moim umyśle było miejsce tylko dla tej rosnącej kałuży krwi. Właśnie, apteczka.

Co Sam chciał z nią zrobić nie miałem pojęcia. Nikt tu nie miał szkolenia medycznego, żadnego lekarza na sali. Więc co, przykleimy plasterek na ranę w udzie Deana i będziemy się modlić, żeby noga mu nie odpadła do poniedziałku? Żeby nie wykrwawił się na śmierć? Potrząsnąłem głową. Cała ta sytuacja była śmiechu warta i prawie oczekiwałem, że w każdej chwili mogę się obudzić.

Bagażnik był zaskakująco pusty jeśli nie liczyć brudnych ciuchów, jakichś narzędzi i apteczki. Wziąłem ją i już chciałem zatrzasnąć wieko gdy coś rzuciło mi się w oczy. Dno nie do końca pasowało. Była przerwa tam gdzie nie powinno jej być i z ciekawości otworzyłem.

- Cholera jasna! - zatoczyłem się i niemal wylądowałem na dupie w śniegu cofając się. Po tym jak zleciał se schodów moje podejrzenia co do Deana mocno zmalały, ale teraz powróciły z pełną siłą. W bagażniku znajdował się ukryty schowek pełen broni. Pistolety ręczne, karabiny, strzelby, kolekcja noży, drewnianych kołków. Na cholerę komuś drewniane kołki?

- Luis! - Andrea krzyknęła od drzwi frontowych. - Sam potrzebuje tej apteczki.

- Idę! - odkrzyknąłem i z większą siłą niż było trzeba zatrzasnąłem fałszywe dno i wieko bagażnika. Dopiero gdy dotarłem do bezpiecznego ciepła chaty zorientowałem się, że mogłem zabrać pistolet. Nie to, żebym miał najzieleńsze pojęcie jak takiego użyć, ale zawsze mogłem wziąć.

Złożyli Deana na kanapie z kocem pod spodem, żeby uchronić obicie przed krwią. Cole dostałby zawału, gdyby jego cenna kanapa zachlapała się krwią. Gdy tylko wróciłby z łazienki gdzie właśnie się dławił.

Sam rozdarł spodnie na całej długości aż do biodra Deana i czyścił właśnie ranę ścierką i wodą z miski. Ręce miał unurzane we krwi, ale pracował skoncentrowany i pewnymi ruchami.

- Daj ją tutaj. - Sam ruchem głowy wskazał na stół i opłukał ręce w wodzie z miski. Postawiłem apteczkę tam gdzie chciał i stanąłem z innymi, którzy uformowali luźny okrąg wokół braci. Sam otworzył apteczkę i dał Deanowi kilka tabletek z buteleczki, z której zdrapano etykietkę.

_Nie raz ją uzupełniano. _ Ni stąd ni zowąd przyszło mi do głowy.

To z pewnością nie był Sam, którego znałem.

Dean mruknął z bólu gdy Sam dezynfekował rozcięcie, ale to go nie zatrzymało.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytała Andrea gdy Sam wyciągnął igłę i nici.

- To trzeba zeszyć - odpowiedział nie patrząc na nią. Oczy utkwione miał w ranie.

- Nie jesteś lekarzem, Sam. - Rosnąca panika w jej głosie była jasna i przedstawiała dokładnie te same uczucia, które ja miałem na temat całej tej sprawy. To był koszmar.

A potem Sam przeciągnął nić przez skórę brata po raz pierwszy.

To było gorsze niż patrzenie na Deana leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi na podłodze, ale i tak nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku. Eric zrobił krok do przodu, prawdopodobnie żeby powstrzymać Sama, albo coś powiedzieć, ale Dean spojrzał na niego ze złością ponad ramieniem brata.

Odsunęliśmy się by dać im trochę prywatności i nie do końca mogłem uwierzyć w to, co Sam robił na naszych oczach.

Przez następne kilka minut jedynymi odgłosami w pokoju były zduszone mruknięcia bólu Deana, które z każdą chwilą były coraz mniej zduszone, i cichy głos Sama szepczący bratu słowa otuchy. Wszyscy odetchnęliśmy z ulgą gdy Sam zawiązał ostatni węzeł.

**/txtbreak/**

**Ho ho, pierwszy przebłysk prawdziwej tożsamości Sama! A tak szczerze, nie sądziliście chyba, że Dean by zginął! Nah, nie ma mowy ;)**

**Wasze komentarze zawsze bardzo mnie motywują nie tylko do tłumaczenia, ale w ogóle w życiu. Dają takie poczucie własnej wartości no i cudownie jest móc robić coś, co sprawia przyjemność sobie i Wam :) Tak więc dziękuję i do zobaczenia!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ku mojemu zdumieniu Dean nie stracił świadomości ani na moment i wkrótce Sam zmywał już krew ze skóry i zakładał opatrunek na rząd zgrabnych, niewielkich szwów. Wątpię, czy lekarz lepiej by sobie poradził.

- Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? - Brenda podeszła bliżej zaciekawiona i teraz obserwowała wielkimi oczami jak Sam odkładał swoje rzeczy i zamykał apteczkę. Nie odpowiedział jej, jego uwaga była w pełni skupiona na bracie.

- Widziałeś to? - spytał Sam i po mojej głowie przemknął widok tego, czego byłem dość pewny, że nie widziałem. Dean pokręcił głową, więc on także tego nie zobaczył. Bo nie było nic do zobaczenia. Potknął się. Niefart albo sprawiedliwość losu albo co.

- Patrzyłem na dół na tego debila. - Dean skinął głową w kierunku Cole'a. - Akurat nie zwracałem uwagi. Przepraszam. - Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziane było cicho i ewidentnie nie było przeznaczone dla mnie. Sam klepnął kolano zdrowej nogi Deana.

- To tylko rana cięta i obita głowa. Bywało gorzej, przeżyjesz. - Kiedy zajmował się Deanem Sam był opanowany, niemalże zimny, ale teraz głos drżał mu od emocji.

- Co mnie drasnęło? - Dean nie odważył się ruszyć, ale otarł pot z czoła patrząc na sufit. Jeśli był świadom tego, że obserwowaliśmy każdy ich ruch nie pokazywał tego po sobie. Jakby zamknęli się w swoim małym świecie.

Z szerokim uśmiechem Sam podniósł maczetę. Złowrogo wyglądała pokryta krwią Deana. Dean wyglądał, jakby nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział.

- Hej, to ty ją wpakowałeś do tej torby, Dean. - Sam położył maczetę z powrotem na stole gdzie wcześniej zostawiła kałużę krwi. Cole nic nie powiedział, no ale wciąż zajęty był utrzymywaniem żołądka pod kontrolą. Wyglądał nieco zielonkawo koło nosa, a ciężki zapach krwi w powietrzu wcale mu nie pomagał. Mnie też niemal zebrało się na wymioty, więc skoncentrowałem się na oddychaniu przez usta.

Po długiej pauzie na zebranie myśli Dean powiedział:

- Wciąż tam była po… - urwał nagle świadom tego, że go obserwowaliśmy. Potem wzruszył ramionami próbując się uśmiechnąć. - Pomyślałem, że nie zaszkodzi. Była w pochwie - zaznaczył ostatnie słowa.

- No świetnie. - Sam wyprostował się i patrzył po nas jakby oczekiwał, że jedno z nas przyzna się do podrzucenia jego bratu tej maczety. Albo jakby myślał, że się na niego rzucimy, nie byłem pewny które wyjaśnienie było właściwe. Jego wzrok spoczął w końcu na rozpłatanej torbie i podążyłem za nim, ale to Eric stał najbliżej i to on schylił się przyjrzeć.

- Eric. - Sam poderwał się, ale było już za późno. Eric trzymał pozostałości torby otwarte, a w ręce miał strzelbę. Kolejna wystawała, razem z paroma innymi rzeczami.

- Sam? - Eric trzymał broń niezręcznie samymi opuszkami palców i jedyną myślą w mojej głowie było: czy jest naładowana?

Po tym jak Sam podchodził do Erika, powoli i desperacko starając się wyglądać niegroźnie, była.

- Mogę to wyjaśnić - powiedział Sam i wyciągnął rękę po broń, ale Eric zrobił krok w tył trzymając ją poza jego zasięgiem. Przynajmniej celował w podłogę.

- Strzelby? - Cole odnalazł swój głos. - Sam, co on wyprawiał ze strzelbami? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jest seryjnym mordercą, prawda? - Cole wskazał za Sama, na Deana, który wciąż leżał na kanapie. Przewrócił się jednak na bok z twardym wyrazem twarzy i jedną ręką pod dziwnym kątem za plecami. Nie powinien wyglądać na groźnego leżąc tak, ale wyglądał. Blady i spocony wyzywał wszystkich, żeby chociażby mrugnęli nie tak.

Rozproszony przez wybuch Cole'a Eric nawet nie zauważył jak Sam wyrwał mu broń z ręki. Ciągnąc za sobą torbę z drugą strzelbą Sam wycofywał się dopóki nie stanął pomiędzy nami a Deanem, strzelba luźno trzymana w jego dłoni; ale sposób w jaki ją trzymał był dziwny. Coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć, no bo proszę, przecież to był Sam. Ale wyglądał, jakby wiedział jak obchodzić się z bronią, a z Deanem obok niego wyglądało to niemal naturalnie.

- Możemy się teraz wszyscy uspokoić? - poprosił Sam i położył strzelbę na torbie. Nie w ręce, ale w zasięgu. Przełknąłem suchym gardłem. Co się stało z tym Samem, którego znałem? I kim był ten nieznajomy?

- Dlaczego w moim domu jest broń? - Cole stanął przed Samem, ale jego wściekłe spojrzenie biegało między nim a Deanem. To w końcu on je tu wniósł. I miał cholerny arsenał w bagażniku swojego samochodu.

- Myślę, że mamy problem - powiedział Sam i czyż to nie było niedopowiedzenie?

Cole prychnął.

- Twój brat jest tu problemem.

- Hej, kolego - odezwał się Dean. Uniesiony na jednym łokciu, nie stanowił zagrożenia, a jego twarz nieco złagodniała. - Twój przyjaciel nie spadł ze schodów. I ja też nie.

- Bo go popchnąłeś? - To Brenda miała odwagę mu to przypomnieć. Kompletnie ignorując tę część, w której on też zleciał z tych schodów.

- Nic nie zrobiłem - bronił się Dean. - Ale coś popchnęło mnie i mogę się założyć, że to samo spotkało twojego przyjaciela.

- Coś? - powtórzyła Brenda, a potem jej oczy spotkały moje. Wiedzieliśmy, że Dean nie był najnormalniejszą osobą na świecie, cholera, przecież niedawno gadał coś o brakujących sercach. - Co takiego?

- To właśnie staramy się ustalić. - Sam uśmiechnął się tym swoim ciepłym uśmiechem, ale tym razem nie dałem się ogłupić. Nie miałem już pojęcia co myśleć, miałem tylko nadzieję, że uda mi się dożyć przyjazdu policji.

- Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale czy któreś z was zauważyło coś niezwykłego? - Sam kontynuował patrząc każdemu w oczy. Przez chwilę znów był naszym Samem, gościem, z którym studiowaliśmy i który zawsze słuchał gdy tego potrzebowaliśmy.

- Niezwykłe jak ktoś łażący wokół ze strzelbami? - prychnął Eric, ale nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tej postaci, której nie zobaczyłem.

- Coś jak chłodne miejsca. - Sam zignorował ten komentarz i nieświadomie powtórzył wcześniejsze pytanie brata. - Dziwne odgłosy. Tego typu rzeczy.

- Albo może widzieliście coś, o czym nie jesteście pewni, czy było prawdziwe, czy nie - dodał Dean ze szczerym wyrazem twarzy jakby to była najzwyklejsza sprawa. Unikałem jego wzroku.

- No, jest tu dość przewiewnie - powiedziała w końcu Andrea.

- Nie jest przewiewnie. - Cole rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

Poczułem na sobie wzrok Deana i bardzo starałem się nie wiercić. To Sam się do mnie odezwał.

- Luis? - Jego głos był ciepły i pełen troski, jakbym był zdenerwowany i trzeba mnie było uspokajać. - Co zobaczyłeś?

**/txtbreak/**

**W sumie niewiele się stało, prawda? Poza tym, że teraz już wszyscy się ogarnęli, że coś jest nie tak i to nie koniecznie z Deanem. Haha. Ale nie martwcie się, to tylko cisza przed burzą ;)**

**Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i motywację! Do zobaczenia!**


	18. Chapter 18

- Co zobaczyłeś? - zapytał Sam i nagle wszystkie oczy skierowane były na mnie.

- Nic - pośpieszyłem z odpowiedzią i próbowałem nie patrzeć na nikogo specjalnie.

- Luis. - Sam podszedł bliżej i z tym jednym krokiem znowu był starym Samem, moim przyjacielem. Tym Samem, z którym się upijałem i z którym dzieliłem wspomnienia o naszych pierwszych zauroczeniach.

- Luis, co widziałeś? - Schylił się, żeby popatrzyć mi w oczy.

To było śmieszne. Nic nie widziałem. Myślałem, że widziałem, ale to było niemożliwe, tylko mój mózg płatał mi figle. Oblizałem usta i już miałem mu powiedzieć tak czy inaczej, powiedzieć wszystko, gdy nagle straszny jęk przeszył pełną oczekiwania ciszę. Coś jak alarm elektryczny.

Nie jestem pewny co się dalej stało. Słysząc ten hałas Sam odwrócił się do brata, ale zanim zdołał zrobić chociażby jeden krok zatoczył się w bok i wpadł na Erika. Obaj zwalili się na podłogę machając kończynami i przeklinając, tworząc w powietrzu małe obłoczki. Z oczami utkwionymi w dwóch ciałach na podłodze nie od razu spostrzegliśmy osobę, która stanęła w samym środku naszego okręgu.

- Ty tu nie należysz! - Wydarł się głos i wtedy już wszyscy ją zobaczyliśmy. Gapiliśmy się na nią próbując ogarnąć, czy to, co widzieliśmy było prawdziwe. Sądząc po twarzy Andrei naprzeciwko mojej byłem całkiem pewny, że zobaczyła to samo, co ja, ale to wciąż w żaden sposób nie ułatwiało nam zrozumienia sytuacji. Jednakże uwaga naszego gościa nie była skierowana na nas. Skupiała się na Deanie.

- Ty tu nie należysz! - Wrzasnęła znowu i gdy się poruszyła nie używała stóp. Po prostu pojawiła się krok bliżej do kanapy gdzie Dean niemal z niej spadał desperacko starając się dostać do strzelby. Była przy nim zanim mu się to udało.

- Nie jesteś częścią tego. - Złapała go za kołnierz i z łatwością podniosła do poziomu oczu. Rzucał się w jej uścisku, ale pomimo faktu, że była od niego mniejsza, i że jej ramiona nie powinny mieć wystarczająco siły, żeby go utrzymać, nie mógł się uwolnić. Bezradnie wbijał paznokcie w jej palce zaciskające się na jego gardle. Nawet puściwszy jedną ręką wciąż z łatwością go utrzymywała. Plecy miał przyciśnięte to tyłu kanapy, tak, że jego stopy nie mogły znaleźć szukanego oparcia.

- Nie powinieneś był przyjeżdżać - powiedziała cichym głosem i w mgnieniu oka maczeta zniknęła ze stołu. Już wcześniej poplamiona jego krwią; teraz ona uniosła ją, żeby go wykończyć. - Nie powinieneś był próbować ich ratować. Nie zasługują na to, by żyć. Będą cierpieć. Nikt nie odejdzie.

Wiem, że powinienem był coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Ale tylko tam stałem i się gapiłem. Mój umysł nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co pokazywały mu oczy i myślę, że inni też tak mieli. Wszyscy staliśmy z dosłownie otwartymi ustami i patrzyliśmy się na horror przed nami. Wszyscy poza Samem.

- Dean! - krzyknął i kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się w jednej chwili. Słysząc krzyk brata Dean przestał się szarpać i zawisł luźno. Nie złamało to jej uścisku wokół jego gardła, ale ściągnęło tak, że teraz stała nad nim. Wystrzał tuż obok mnie niemal mnie ogłuszył i nie byłem jedynym, który krzyknął ze strachu i zdziwienia. Ponad naszymi głosami wybił się jeden przeszywający wrzask i z ostatnim mignięciem zniknęła. Maczeta stuknęła o podłogę, a Dean łapał oddech.

- Chyba znaleźliśmy naszego Kacperka, Sammy. - Dean dał nawet radę uśmiechnąć się do brata, który wciąż był na podłodze. Sam, kładąc się na brzuchu, oparł się na łokciach i dało mu to odpowiedni kąt do użycia strzelby bez niebezpieczeństwa trafienia w brata. Mo mózg analizował pozycję Sama, podczas gdy ja sam wciąż miałem problem z ogarnięciem do cholery właśnie się tu wydarzyło.

- To była… - Brenda zaczęła, ale przerwała rzucając wokół pytające spojrzenie. Wszyscy ją poznaliśmy, ale nieprawdopodobność tej sytuacji wciąż nas zadziwiała.

- Tak. - Sam podniósł się z podłogi, ale nie wydawał się aż tak przerażony jak reszta z nas. Kucnął obok Deana. - Pokaż.

Ze strzelbą wciąż w dłoni, zbadał gardło brata.

- Miło zobaczyć, jak dla odmiany to ciebie duszą. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale wydawał się zadowolony wynikami oględzin. Dean strzepnął jego rękę.

- Nie możesz zawsze mieć najlepszej zabawy. - Potarł podrażnioną skórę gardła i przełknął na próbę. - Znasz naszą martwą laseczkę?

Sam skinął głową, ale zanim zdołał wyjaśnić Andrea znalazła swój głos.

- Co tu się do cholery właśnie stało? - zapytała alarmująco piskliwym głosem, oddychając ciężko i szybko, niemalże się hiperwentylując. - Sam?

- Właśnie, stary. Co to za gówno? - Eric rozejrzał się wokół jakby oczekiwał, że ona wróci. Czymkolwiek i gdziekolwiek teraz była.

- W tej chwili jej nie ma - uspokoił nas Sam, ale strzelbę wciąż ściskał mocno w dłoni. To powinno wyglądać źle, Sam, z bronią, ale tak naprawdę to wyglądało naturalnie. Trzymał strzelbę z wieloletnim doświadczeniem, a gdy schylił się i podał drugą bratu to tylko dopełniło obrazka.

Wciąż łapiąc oddech Dean usiadł na kanapie wyciągając zranioną nogę, z bronią w ręku i Sam stanął opiekuńczo przed nim jakby wyzywając nas, żebyśmy choć spróbowali jeszcze kiedykolwiek zbliżyć się do niego.

Wychodząc z szoku wszyscy zaczęliśmy mówić naraz, porównując to, co widzieliśmy i prosząc o odpowiedzi, ale tak naprawdę to po prostu chcieliśmy kogoś, Sama albo Deana, żeby powiedział nam co tu się właśnie do cholery jasnej stało.

Wszyscy poza Colem. W ciszy stanął na uboczu i wydawał się być bardziej zszokowany niż reszta z nas.

Kiedy Sam uniósł dłoń bez broni żeby nas uciszyć jego twarz wyrażała zimną groźbę. Muszę przyznać, że odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy to spojrzenie nie spoczęło na mnie. Zamiast tego Sam zwrócił się do Cole'a i przyszpilił go tym morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Cole - powiedział głosem, którego nigdy nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć z ust Sama. - Powiedz, proszę, że nie wrzuciłeś jej do jeziora.

**/txtbreak/**

**Ojej! No tego się nie spodziewaliście :D A może tak, nie wiem. Domyśliliście się, że chodzi o ducha, ale nasi bohaterowie najwyraźniej ją znają!**

**I ten bromance. Mmmmm.**

**Swoją drogą, tak jak rozmawiałyśmy z kochaną** Szczur **to nie sądzicie, że z Cole'a straszny hipokryta?**

**Dzięki za komentarze i do zobaczenia! **


	19. Chapter 19

- Co sugerujesz? - Wciąż blady Cole schował się za profesjonalną maską polityka, którym kiedyś będzie. Nic nie zdradzając, nic nie potwierdzając, jednocześnie zawierając groźbę pozwania swojego oponenta za chociażby złe spojrzenie. Ale Sam nie był kimś, kto wystraszyłby się w konfrontacji z taką postawą.

Oczywiście wiedziałem dokładnie co Sam sugerował. Nie miałem pojęcia co stało się parę minut temu, ale nie byłem głupi, inni też nie. Na ich twarzach mogłem wyczytać te same myśli, które i mnie chodziły po głowie. Tylko Dean wyglądał na zagubionego, ale pozwolił bratu się tym zająć. Obaj jednak wciąż mieli w rękach strzelby.

- To była Anna. - Teraz Sam stał tuż przed Colem. - Twoja dziewczyna, która zniknęła po tym, jak zerwaliście. Która teraz nawiedza twoją chatę. Ty mi powiedz, co sugeruję, Cole.

- Nic nie możesz mi udowodnić. - Cole odsunął się od Sama i spojrzał wokół szukając u nas wsparcia.

- Czy to prawda? - zapytała Andrea i nie musiała na głos wyrażać o co jej chodziło. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Zastanawiałem się tylko dlaczego nie połączyliśmy faktów wcześniej. Cole powiedział nam, że Anna była w drodze do rodziny gdy zaginęła i nigdy tego nie kwestionowaliśmy. Dyskutowaliśmy czy została zabita przez morderczego autostopowicza, czy uciekła zacząć nowe życie gdzieś na Maui albo gdzie. Nigdy nie wątpiliśmy w słowa Cole'a, że Anna wyjechała. Wygląda na to, że nigdy jej się to nie udało.

- Stary, po prostu powiedz nam gdzie jest ciało - wtrącił się Dean. Najwyraźniej on nie miał żadnych trudności z wyobrażeniem sobie Cole'a jak morduje swoją dziewczynę. Ale on nie był naszym przyjacielem, nie był częścią naszej Drużyny. Dla niego to było łatwe.

- Czy to prawda! - Andrea uderzyła Cole'a obiema dłońmi w pierś, wystarczająco mocno, żeby zatoczył się do tyłu. - Zabiłeś ją? Czy zabiłeś Annę?

- To był wypadek. - Cole zrobił krok w tył, z dala od Sama, Andrei i nas wszystkich.

- Pozwól, że zgadnę. - Dean zacisnął dłoń mocniej na strzelbie. - Spadła ze schodów? - Nie zrobił cudzysłowów w powietrzu, ale były tam.

Zanim Cole zdołał odpowiedzieć znów rozległ się ten jęk alarmu i obaj bracia natychmiast skupili uwagę. Tym razem byli gotowi na Annę. Miała czas zaledwie na pojawienie się na środku pokoju zanim się jej pozbyli natychmiastowym ogniem z obu strzelb.

- Da się postrzelić ducha? - Eric rozglądał się dziko jak gdyby spodziewał się, że Anna pojawi się tuż za nim. Co było pewnie całkiem prawdopodobne. Nie wiedziałem i jakaś niewielka część mojego mózgu wciąż myślała, że to tylko jakiś żart. Może Dean się nami jakoś bawił. Albo wariowałem. Wszystko było lepsze niż myśl o tym, że Cole zamordował Annę i teraz ona nas nawiedzała.

- Sól kamienna - odpowiedział Erikowi Dean, ale jego uwaga skierowana była na Sama. Miałem wrażenie, że ominęła mnie cała rozmowa bo po sekundzie Sam skinął głową, odepchnął Cole'a ze swojej drogi i podszedł do frontowych drzwi.

- Sam, dokąd idziesz? - Andrea złapała go za rękaw, ale delikatnie odczepił jej palce.

- Widziałem worki z solą w składziku - powiedział, jakby to miało jakikolwiek sens. - Przede wszystkim musimy zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo. - To powiedziawszy, wyszedł.

- Bezpieczeństwo? - Eric krzyknął za nim, ale Sama już nie było. Więc zwrócił się do Deana. - Jak sól może zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo?

- Widziałeś. - Dean przeładował broń z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Duchy nie lubią soli.

- To była Anna, prawda? - Brenda usiadła obok Deana na kanapie i to pewnie było teraz najbezpieczniejsze miejsce. - Zepchnęła Vincenta ze schodów. I ciebie.

- Tak uważamy - przyznał Dean i uśmiechnął się do niej. - Nie martw się, teraz jesteś bezpieczna.

- Ty jesteś ranny, a Vincent nie żyje. - Cole miał czelność mu to wytknąć. - To mi nie wygląda na bezpieczną sytuację.

- Gdzie jest ciało? - ponowił pytanie Dean, ale tym razem przeszkodził mu powrót Sama. Jeden worek soli dał Erikowi, a drugi sam otworzył.

- Potrzebujemy okręgu - poinstruował Sam i zaczął sypać sól. Idąc za jego przykładem Eric poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku i wkrótce wszyscy już byliśmy w wielkim okręgu z soli.

- Dlaczego, Cole? - Rozsiedliśmy się po kanapie i krzesłach; Brenda zadała to samo pytanie, które dziko kołatało mi się po głowie. Jakoś zaakceptowałem to, że Anna była teraz duchem i chciała nas skrzywdzić, ale tym, co nie chciało dać mi spokoju było pytanie dlaczego. Wyglądało na to, że nie byłem jedyny.

- To był wypadek - powtórzył Cole. Siedział z dala od nas, tak daleko jak tylko pozwalał mu na to okrąg. Co to kółko miało nam dać nie miałem pojęcia, ale byłem chętny włączyć się do zabawy. Jak na razie Sam i Dean wydawali się wiedzieć o czym mówią.

- Nie nawiedzałaby ci dupska gdyby to był wypadek - wytknął Dean jak gdyby to był ogólnie znany fakt. - Jest wściekła. Rozumiem, że nie żyje od ponad roku? - spojrzał na Sama, który potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Żeby była tak silna po tak krótkim czasie, musi być naprawdę mocno wkurzona. - Dean mlasnął językiem. - Mów co się stało i wtedy będziemy mogli to powstrzymać.

Cole wyraźnie zmagał się ze sobą zanim w końcu zaczął mówić.

- Była w ciąży, dobra?

A to niespodzianka.

- A ty nie chciałeś dziecka - westchnął Sam.

- To było zbyt wcześnie. - Cole rozejrzał się jakby oczekiwał, że zrozumiemy co mówił. Ja nie rozumiałem. - Powiedziałem jej, że powinniśmy zaczekać zanim nie zajdziemy trochę dalej w naszych karierach. Że będziemy mieli dzieci, ale jeszcze nie teraz. To by wszystko zrujnowało.

- Ale ona chciała zatrzymać dziecko - dopowiedziała Andrea. - I co? Po prostu zabiłeś ją żeby nie mogła spowalniać twojej kariery?

- Pokłóciliśmy się - przyznał Cole. - Nie mogłem się z nią dogadać. A potem... - przerwał i utkwił wzrok w swoich dłoniach.

- Cole, gdzie jest teraz Anna? - Sam wrócił do starego pytania. Dlaczego tak bardzo chcieli zaleźć ciało? Ja z całą pewnością nie chciałem znajdować rocznego trupa. Tym mogła się zająć policja.

Ale teraz twarz Cole'a stężała.

- Wiecie co? Pieprzcie się. Niczego nie możecie mi udowodnić. Powiem policji, że widziałem jak Dean spycha Vincenta ze schodów. Jak chcecie przedstawić im waszą historyjkę o duchach to proszę bardzo, droga wolna. To nie stanie mi na drodze! - To powiedziawszy podniósł się na nogi. - To niedorzeczne.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować był już poza okręgiem.

- Cole, czekaj. - Sam próbował go zatrzymać, ale wtedy Cole był już w połowie drogi po schodach.

- Zaczekam w swoim pokoju aż oczyszczą drogę.

Tym razem kiedy Anna się pojawiła nikt nie był na nią gotowy, a w szczególności nie Cole, który prawie na nią wpadł. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, ona na szczycie schodów, on tylko stopień niżej. Bez słowa uniosła ręce.

- Nie, proszę. - Cole próbował sięgnąć do barierki, ale nie zdążył.

**/txtbreak/**

**Noooo nieeee Cole. I on oskarżał Deana! Swoją drogą Dean to taki słodziak, co nie?**

**Do zobaczenia!**


End file.
